100 Percent
by Chirella
Summary: A three day weekend retreat sparks Inui to collect Love Data on the Regulars, Fuji needs data on Tezuka. FujiTez, Golden Pair, InuiKai.
1. Chapter 1

**100 Percent** by Chirella

This is yaoi themed, though it is rather tame with nothing physical in the first few chapters. **Usual pairings, Tez/Fuj, Inu/Kai, Ois/Eij.** Most of the story is from Fuji's point of view, but it does switch to others, like Ryoma and Inui. The Regulars go to a lake house for the weekend, hormones and humor ensue… my fics are generally lighthearted, no real angst here, but there is a bit of rivalry. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

With a fun filled weekend approaching on the horizon, the regular players of the Seigaku tennis team practiced in a buzz of excitement. The three day holiday weekend had sparked an idea and Momo's family had been kind enough to lend their lake cabin to the boys. A lot could happen in three days, or so one hoped.

Fuji wiped his face with a towel after he finished his match with Momoshiro and noticed Inui scribbling into his notepad behind the fence. The tall data collector appeared to be watching Oishi. While Inui's tennis data collection habit was normal, the fact that he was watching Oishi at that very moment was odd.

Oishi wasn't playing. Instead, he was chatting with Eiji while watching Kaidoh and Echizen play. Ah, the little Ryoma, Fuji mused, no doubt giving Kaidoh a stress complex.

Intrigued, Fuji watched Inui watch Oishi behind low lidded eyes and a faint smile. When the match ended, Oishi traded with Ryoma to practice against Kaidoh while Eiji scurried over to Inui.

How interesting indeed, Fuji thought.

"Did you get the data?" Eiji whispered, leaning in close to Inui's shoulder.

"Hmm, it's almost complete."

"Hoi! Tell me." Eiji's whisper graduated to a low exclamation.

"I can only tell you what I have based on my current data samples—"

"Hoi, hoi! Just tell me." Eiji bounced. Had it been anyone else, the bouncing and excited energy would have drawn attention, but since it was Eiji's natural state of being, no one even bothered to glance over.

"The probability that Oishi likes Eiji, zero percent," Inui said.

Deflated, Eiji slumped into a pitiful, wobbling pile of goo, ready to let out a wail of despair.

"However, the probability that Oishi loves Eiji…one hundred percent."

The playful redhead bounced so far off the ground, Inui made note of the height on his data sheet for future reference.

"Ya hoi!" Eiji cheered, smiles and giggles overflowing as he landed. "You tried to trick me, nya? You had me going there for a minute."

"There's more."

The twinkling stars in Eiji's eyes beckoned Inui to continue.

"Oishi's desire to kiss Eiji, one hundred percent. His desire to date Eiji, one hundred percent. Success rate of first kiss happening on the weekend retreat, ninety-eight percent."

"Ninety-eight?" Eiji whined. "Why not a hundred?"

"The probability of _not_ being alone with Oishi, two percent," Inui stated as though the answer were obvious.

"I'll make that two percent turn into zero percent, you wait and see." Eiji nearly hugged Inui.

After a barrage of thanks and squeals, Eiji cartwheeled off into the direction of Oishi's match.

Inui turned his nose back to his notebook and jotted something down, lost in his thoughts.

"A hundred percent chance they will end up together, that's an interesting statistic."

Inui whipped around to see that Fuji had snuck up behind him. The prodigy remained elusive to Inui's tennis data, but that hadn't stopped him from compiling other data on the soft spoken boy.

"It's accurate data. Given Eiji's data, we'll all know they are together approximately nineteen days after they hook up. That's the maximum time he can keep a secret. Though if it were Oishi's choice, we'd only find out when we received an invite to their wedding in Hawaii." Inui pushed his sliding glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Ah. But men can't marry each other in America," Fuji said thoughtfully.

"By 2014 it will be legalized in one state. Though I've yet to determine if California, Hawaii, or New York will be the lucky pioneer." Inui flipped back a few pages in his notebook. "Oh yes, here it is…I believe it will be Hawaii."

"2014? Hmm, that's a bold prediction." Fuji smiled. He moved a bit closer to Inui and lowered his voice. "About your love prediction data…"

A smirk appeared on Inui's face. "Though I can't read your data in tennis, I can read it in your love life. You don't hide yourself as well as you think."

Fuji said nothing, but continued to smile.

"Probability that Fuji is infatuated with someone, ninety percent. Probability that that person is Tezuka, ninety percent."

Fuji opened his eyes. "What is the probability that Inui can collect data on Tezuka for me?"

Inui scribbled a few numbers, scratched his head then met Fuji's magnetic blue eyes. "Give me two days."

Fuji nodded. Closing his eyes, he turned to walk away.

"Oh and Fuji…make sure you stand with him, talk to him, and practice with him if possible while I collect the data."

"I look forward to the results." Fuji bowed slightly before heading back to the main courts.

Inui furiously wrote down all the data he had received from his conversation with Fuji. Looking up across the courts, he saw his fellow regulars gallivanting about and decided on a new course of action. They did have a prime opportunity this weekend, no use letting it go to waste. "Perhaps it's time to collect love data on everyone."

-------------------

Fuji gets his data in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**100 Percent - **Inui's Love Data for the Regulars

Disclaimer: I still don't own Prince of Tennis.

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

The data on Tezuka perplexed Inui. Not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings, he considered hiding the results, but it seemed he had no choice—he was honest to a fault.

Fuji's brilliant performance at acting just as normal as usual had helped the data flow, unlike Eiji who had immediately started acting odd and suspicious when he had analyzed Oishi. The acrobatic player had calmed down only after Inui exaggerated the adverse effects it would have on his data.

And thus, Inui had given Eiji his final report. Oishi had passed with flying colors. Tezuka on the other hand…

"Ah, Inui." Fuji's polite voice startled him. The prodigy had snuck up on him again. A data chart about Fuji's ability to sneak about would be a wonderful project, Inui decided, writing that down in his notebook.

Fuji waited patiently.

"Fuji, walk with me," Inui said. Other tennis members hovered nearby so they strolled in the direction of the school, rounding a corner where they came to a stop.

Inui took a deep breath.

"Ah. Not so good," Fuji's smile slacked, but the corner of his lips managed to stay up.

"I'll read you the analysis," Inui said, holding his notebook close to his face. "Probability that Tezuka likes Fuji, ninety-one percent. Probability that Tezuka loves Fuji, ninety-six percent. Probability that Tezuka will make the first move, zero percent."

"Hmmm…" Fuji thought about this and Inui knew exactly what thought he had settled on because it was the same one he had originally, that is until he did more research.

"Fuji…while the data is good and shows Tezuka desires you greatly, he won't make the first move. And he won't let you either. Probability that Tezuka will run away if Fuji makes the first move, one hundred percent."

It was the first time Inui had seen Fuji's lips droop into a frown. No, it wasn't a frown, Fuji's face showed his true feelings…he was heartbroken.

"I could be wrong…the data could be off…" Inui scrambled to make Fuji feel better.

"No. I'm sure you're right." Fuji's smile reappeared, though this time it was forced, strained, and sad.

"Fuji, if you like, I can do more research and devise a plan, find a way around these statistics." Inui suddenly felt he needed to help. "I've learned in data tennis that there is always a way around statistics, one just has to find it and be able to execute the necessary movements."

"If you happen to stumble across such a plan, I'd be happy to listen," Fuji said.

"There are still two days until the weekend retreat, I'll come up with something by then." Two days wouldn't normally be enough time, but he already had Eiji and Oishi set up for this weekend and he wanted Fuji and Tezuka to find the same happiness. "Um, Fuji?"

"Yes."

"I've compiled data on all the regular's love interests and was wondering if you'd like to take a look at it with me." Inui had prepared a special data sheet just for Fuji to look at.

"Sure, that would be fun," Fuji agreed, his usual smile returning in full brightness.

Inui handed over the loose sheet, careful to safeguard his precious notebook away from prying eyes, and observed any and all of Fuji's reactions. The prodigy merely read the information then met Inui's eyes.

"You like Kaidoh, eh?" Fuji smiled.

Inui snatched the paper back and scoured his own handwriting to see where he could have stupidly written that he liked Kaidoh. "I didn't put my own data on here," he said, blushing dark red.

Fuji chuckled. "No, you didn't. But you did write Kaidoh's name seventeen times on the sheet while you only wrote everyone else's three times."

Inui's jaw dropped. So Fuji could read data too. There was no limit to the prodigy's abilities and no warning when his magical abilities were going to be used.

"Heh, heh…" Inui smiled nervously.

"Ryoma isn't on the data sheet," Fuji said.

Inui raised an eyebrow, startled back into his serious demeanor. Fuji had noticed everything indeed. "Ah, no. There's a reason for that…"

-----------------------------

Off to the lake house in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**100 Percent** – Bus Ride

Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter, we get a little insight from Ryoma's point of view (and Fuji's). The story is unwinding slower than I anticipated, so there's no smut in the next couple of chapters, but hang in there, they are hormonal – it can't be helped! Oh, and I have fallen into the habit of switching between the English and Japanese versions of certain words, like tensai (prodigy) and baka (stupid, fool). Gomen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 3**

Whatever reason Inui had in leaving Ryoma Echizen off the love interest data sheet, Fuji had been unsuccessful in figuring it out. Inui had played dumb, claiming he just forgot about their ochibi. Fuji knew he was lying.

There was a reason, an important one if Inui went through the trouble of covering it up.

Fuji loved to analyze relationships and personalities, but no matter how he looked at it, the missing Ryoma information eluded him.

It wasn't that Inui _liked_ Ryoma because his interest in Kaidoh was simply overwhelming. Perhaps he had discovered that Kaidoh liked Ryoma and left it off the sheet in denial. But then that didn't make sense either. All of Kaidoh's data had shown that his interest was in tennis, not romance. Inui would no doubt find a way around that.

The next logical guess would be that Inui _did_ forget to include Ryoma—but Inui never forgot to include any pertinent piece of information when compiling data.

And that was where Fuji was stumped. No one else's data included Ryoma's name, so it appeared that no one had a crush on the starlet. Fuji narrowed his eyes, but that just couldn't be the truth, _someone_ had to like him. How could they not?

Fuji finished packing his bag for the weekend and headed to the bus stop. A long three days with only the regular team members at Momoshiro's lake house would be glorious and relaxing. Perhaps he could convince Tezuka to skinny dip. Fuji's smile widened as he boarded the city bus.

-----

"Hoi!" Eiji nearly knocked Ryoma over trying to catch up to Oishi. "Out of the way ochibi."

"Unnn…" Ryoma caught his balance by grabbing onto Kawamura's arm. "Sorry sempai."

"It's okay Echizen. Eiji-kun should pay more attention." Kawamura bonked Eiji on the head lightly.

"Nya! What was that for?" Eiji turned around and pouted at them.

"Can't wait for the fun, eh Eiji?" Oishi said with a smile. "Sit next to me on the bus?"

"Hoi, hoi. I wouldn't sit anywhere else," Eiji said, sticking his tongue out at Ryoma before hopping onto the chartered bus behind Oishi. "Let's sit in the back," his voice trailed off as he disappeared.

"They should get a room," Ryoma mumbled to himself, toting his bag over his shoulder. He was looking forward to sleeping on the bus ride and hoped Eiji would keep his antics down to a low roar.

"Maybe they will this weekend," Fuji said, sliding up next to Ryoma.

Ryoma's eyes darted to the side to see Fuji smiling. It was surprising that the tensai had heard him, more so considering he wasn't even aware Fuji had shown up yet.

"Mada mada…" Ryoma tugged his cap down over his eyes and stepped into the bus.

Once on the bus, Fuji hovered over the empty spot next to Ryoma. "May I sit here?" He asked politely.

"Sure," Ryoma said, not bothering to look at Fuji.

The tensai settled in next to Ryoma, sighing softly with a silly grin on his face. Ryoma stared out the window, his eyes already drooping from fatigue.

Fuji was sitting close, Ryoma noticed. He could see Fuji's slender hand out of the corner of his eyes, resting on his knee. Sempai had worn track pants, similar to the ones they wore over their uniforms, but these were black.

Each nail on Fuji's hand was rounded and smoothed, free of rough edges. Ryoma looked down at his own fingernails and realized his were long overdue for a trim. The jagged edges and uneven lengths embarrassed him so he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and lowered his head, pretending to sleep.

"Yo, yo Regulars!" Momo's voice thundered through the bus as he hopped on.

Kaidoh hissed from behind him. "You're in the way, ssshhh…"

"Oi mamushi, who said _you_ could come?" Momo growled.

"You invited me!" Kaidoh argued back.

Fuji stood up. "It will be a great weekend, eh?"

Momo and Kaidoh relaxed. They were all in dire need of this mini vacation.

"Nya, you two can argue at the lake," Eiji piped in from the back.

Inui and Tezuka boarded last, looking for seats. Inui slipped into the seat behind Kaidoh and whipped out his notebook and pen. Tezuka locked eyes with Fuji and if he hadn't blinked, Ryoma would have sworn their captain smiled.

But then Tezuka saw Ryoma in the seat next to Fuji and looked away.

"Tezuka, sit here," Fuji's honey-like voice purred, pointing to the seat across the aisle from him.

"Ah, thank you," Tezuka took the seat.

Fuji immediately turned his body toward the aisle, toward Tezuka. Thank god, Ryoma thought, closing his eyes to rest.

The bus started to move, driven by Momo's uncle who would drop them off and return for them on Sunday afternoon. A whole weekend without adult supervision and Ryoma intended to sleep as much as possible—and of course, secretly gaze at his crush.

A fit of giggles from the back caused Ryoma to groan. Eiji couldn't keep quiet for five minutes on a good day.

"Would you like my headphones Echizen?" Fuji asked, pulling his mp3 player out of his bag.

Ryoma tilted his cap back. "Thanks Fuji sempai."

"Eiji is just getting started." Fuji smiled.

Turning the music on, Ryoma adjusted his body and leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. Fuji's selection of music was interesting, slightly erotic and fluid. It suited the tensai's personality.

"Tezuka, we should race today," Fuji said, lowering his voice as not to disturb his neighbor.

Ryoma turned the volume down, wanting to hear what Tezuka and Fuji talked about. It was rare to hear Tezuka talk with anyone.

"If the water is warm enough, I'd enjoy a competitive swim," Tezuka responded.

"You're taller this year. The length of your arms may be the deciding factor," Fuji carried on the conversation.

Tezuka chuckled. "Your sentiments are kind, but we both know you are a part merman. I'm surprised you didn't join the swim club considering your affinity with water."

Had Ryoma heard right, had Tezuka chuckled?

Fuji gave a pleasant laugh and Ryoma opened his eyes a slit just in time to catch Fuji's hand patting Tezuka's knee.

The tensai let his hand linger, slowly drawing it back before tucking a stray lock behind his own ear. "I've spent all my time trying to keep up with you in tennis this year, perhaps my aquatic powers have diminished."

And their conversation ran from there, touching on many shared memories and social activities. Ryoma's intention to sleep was long forgotten as he listened quietly, absorbing everything they said.

They were close friends and that bothered Ryoma. He hadn't expected anyone to have gotten as close to Tezuka as Fuji apparently had.

"Ryoma looks so cute sleeping, we should eat him…" Fuji whispered to Tezuka and Ryoma's eyes popped open.

"Eh?" Ryoma sputtered.

Fuji laughed. "Just kidding Echizen."

Flustered and embarrassed, Ryoma's cheeks burned as he pulled his hat down over his eyes. They had caught him pretending to sleep and he had fallen for it. Baka.

--------------------

A/N: syuusuke-kunimitsu117229 – I can't reveal who Ryoma is going to end up with yet because it's a main part of the story line – it's a mystery! But don't give up hope. I also like the Momo/Ryo pairing.

Again, thanks for the reviews. I wrote this for myself so it's nice to see others enjoy it as well.

As for the "awkwardness" in the "percent" sentences – that's how Inui talks and I purposefully wrote it that way – his speech is stiff and awkward. I have no intention of changing it. :)

**Example:** The probability that Eiji likes Oishi, (a comma is a pause in speaking) (is) one hundred percent. The "is" is left out because I imagine Inui to be robot like, using only the necessary words to get his point across.


	4. Chapter 4

**100 Percent** – At the Cabin

Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Okay, this chapter is fluff & giggles. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 4**

The cabin was small, but cozy. Eiji barreled through the front door, zipping around into every nook and cranny before the other members even had a chance to get inside.

"It's a three bedroom, but the rooms are really small, so we'll be cramped together," Momo said to Inui as they dropped their bags in the main living room.

"Nya, nya! This is the Kikumaru-Oishi suite, Golden Pair hoi!"

"There are nine of us Eiji, that means three per room," Momo sighed, seeing Eiji standing in the doorway of the first room with his arms blocking the entrance.

"Fsshh…" Kaidoh ignored Eiji and walked into the third room.

"It seems everyone is claiming their room," Fuji said, poking his head past Eiji's arm to see that the room the acrobatic player had claimed was indeed small. Cozy for two, Fuji smiled.

Tezuka peered into the second bedroom. "This one is ample sized."

Slinking over to Tezuka, Fuji assessed the choice and agreed. "Shall we?"

Sleeping in the same room with Tezuka would be both a blessing and a curse. Luckily, Fuji didn't believe in curses.

Just as they were going to walk into the bedroom, Ryoma slid between them, entering first. He dropped his bag in the center of the room and stretched his arms over his head.

Fuji looked at Tezuka. "Seems we have a roommate."

"Echizen! Where you at?" Momo stuck his head inside the door, finding Fuji and Tezuka unpacking while Ryoma stared out the small window.

"Eh? Momo sempai." Ryoma turned around.

"You're sleeping in here?" Momo pouted. "How did I end up with Kaidoh?" He whined.

"Stay in the other room," Tezuka said.

"The Golden Pair Love Suite? No thanks," Momo said with a hint of drama.

Tezuka's eyes widened, but he said nothing. He choose to ignore the romantic vibes swelling between Oishi and Kikumaru most of the time, but there were times, like now, that he couldn't avoid it and was at a complete loss for words.

"Eiji is still staking his territory?" Fuji asked, bemused.

Momo sighed and put his hands on his hips, imitating Eiji. "_'We need our space so we can stay in synch.'_ That brat just wants to jump him. Get ready for the Golden Pair shake tonight boys!"

Tezuka nearly choked on his own breath as he tried to hold back a gasp.

Ryoma gave a half smile. "You can stay in here Momo sempai."

Momo crossed his arms over his chest, acting a little defiant. "No, no. I'll sleep on the sofa in the living room. It's a tight enough fit in here as it is already."

You have no idea, Fuji thought, pulling out his swim trunks. "Tezuka, want to swim before lunch?"

"Yes." Tezuka had his trunks in his hand too, thinking the same thing.

"Oi, buchou-tensai synch," Momo joked, "hear that Eiji!" He yelled loud enough for Kikumaru to hear him. "Tezuka and Fuji have synch too!" Momo was already out the door, off to pester Eiji again.

Fuji chuckled and pulled off his t-shirt. "Good thing they got a room, eh Echizen?"

Showing his bare chest, Fuji found all eyes on him. He rubbed his shoulder, drawing out the length of his torso in the process. Even if Tezuka was afraid to do anything about their mutual attraction, that wasn't going to stop Fuji from teasing him and hopefully seducing him.

And it was working, Tezuka's gaze held steady, as if entranced by Fuji's form. Turning his head, Fuji found Ryoma openly staring at him as well. It was strange how those two were so alike, rather creepy actually. Echizen was a smaller, supped up version of Tezuka, upgraded with double the arrogance and a set of fuzzy dice named Momo hanging on him like a tacky ornament.

Fuji wondered what kind of accessory he was to Tezuka. Hmm, soft leather seats, he concluded, because he constantly thought about being underneath Tezuka. The thought brought a twinkle to his eye. He did love buchou's ass.

Fuji glided to the door and shut it, feeling their eyes on his bare back. He may be slender, but he prided himself on his muscle tone. Yuuta had told him once that he looked like a girl from the back, and ever since, Fuji had contemplated how that could work to his advantage.

Hooking his thumbs in his waistband, he paused before he lowered his pants. "Hmm. So you both really are going to watch me change." His statement was pleasant and soft, meant to jar them back into reality. Tezuka blushed and looked away while Ryoma shrugged.

"Seen it all before," Ryoma said. He glanced at Tezuka then turned back to the window.

Fuji slipped his pants down, enjoying that he stood completely naked in front of Tezuka, though his friend refused to look up. Wiggling into his trunks, Fuji searched for his towel and flip flops quietly then went to the door. "I'll meet you out front."

Tezuka nodded, obviously embarrassed and needing privacy to change.

Fuji shut the door behind him, leaving Tezuka to fend for himself under Ryoma's intense gaze.

He waited in the living room, smiling when Ryoma suddenly came out of the room, muttering to himself about seeing it all in the locker room anyway, so what was the big deal. The door whizzed shut behind him with a loud thud. Tezuka came out a few minutes later in his trunks and a t-shirt with a towel slung over his shoulder.

His cheeks were still pink. Fuji adored the look and smiled. "Ready?"

--------------------

Fuji finds out if Inui has a plan for him… and we get some dish on who Ryoma likes in the next chapter. ;)

A/N: I've already written the next few chapters and will post them as I finish editing them. And I've actually written the ending already – now I just have to fill in the rest. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**100 Percent** – Too Much Information

The plan and Ryoma's crush come into better focus in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 5**

The boys relaxed after lunch at the picnic table under a large cherry tree that had long since shed its beautiful flowers. Fuji touched his hair; it was almost dry from their swim. He had planned to let Tezuka win, but at the last moment, the competitive spirit seized him and he pushed forward, taking the win for himself.

It was nice because Tezuka didn't mind if he lost in swimming and even admired Fuji for his aquatic abilities. Fuji liked the attention.

Their race had been nearly perfect except for one unexpected ripple. Ryoma had jumped into the water right before they started and moved along side Tezuka. Fuji assumed that Tezuka had asked Ryoma to join them while they were alone in the bedroom, but after the race, Tezuka had asked if Fuji invited him along.

A lone wolf like Tezuka, Ryoma obviously looked up to the captain and wanted to watch him. Fuji had underestimated that desire in the first year, thinking it only affected tennis. But Ryoma's interest encompassed anything competitive with Tezuka, as though striving to mimic him so he could surpass him and eventually beat him.

Well now the little sprite knew that in swimming, Tezuka wasn't the top of the totem pole, Fuji was.

Eiji and Kawamura had prepared a light lunch for everyone. Oishi and Kaidoh had cleaned up. Tezuka had gone for a walk and though Fuji had wanted to join him, he could sense when his friend needed time alone. Ryoma had disappeared shortly after Tezuka, not telling anyone where he was off to.

"Oishiiiiiii," Eiji cooed. "What do you want to do before dinner?"

"Gosh, I don't know. Momo, any ideas?"

"There are some good trails around and we'll go water skiing tomorrow, but you can take the boat out if you like," Momo said, biting into an apple.

"The speedboat!" Eiji jumped up in excitement.

"Not the speedboat, the row boat." Momo glared at Eiji. "If you think I'm gonna let you drive the speedboat by yourself, you're crazy!"

Eiji pouted and pointed at Momo, stalling for a good comeback.

"Eiji, the row boat will be nice," Oishi said softly.

Inui opened his notebook and wrote something down, probably data about the interaction between Eiji and Oishi.

"I'd like to go," Kawamura said.

Eiji nearly fell off the bench he was standing on, exasperated.

"Two percent," Inui said cryptically.

It took Fuji a moment to remember that two percent was the probability Inui had given Eiji about not being alone with Oishi.

Kawamura's brow furrowed. "Eh?"

"That'd be great Kawamura," Oishi said with a big smile.

Eiji's face contorted into a humorous representation that one could only assume was the boy's attempt at disappointment.

"How many seats are there?" Oishi asked Momo.

"Six."

"You guys want to go too?" Oishi asked everyone.

"Kaidoh has to run," Inui said, followed by a quick hiss from his training pupil.

"I've had enough water for today," Fuji said, wanting to wait for Tezuka to get back.

"I'll go. No doubt you morons need someone to teach you how to row." Momo boasted playfully.

"I have some numbers to crunch, data to analyze," Inui said, waving them off.

"Of course you do." Momo shook his head in dismay. "To the boats men!" He hollered, leading the boating crew down to the shore.

Kaidoh stood and began to stretch.

"Five kilometers," Inui told him.

Kaidoh grunted and ran off.

Inui wrote for a few minutes while Fuji watched the soft clouds float by.

"I've devised a plan," Inui finally said.

A plan! He knew Inui would come through for him. "That one there, looks like a hamster." Fuji pointed to a round cloud with a small head.

Inui looked up and squinted. "If you say so. I must say Fuji, the plan is complicated."

"Tell me about it."

It took Inui twenty minutes to cover all the details and make sure Fuji had memorized them. There was an order to each step and it had to be done in the precise manner Inui projected. Any deviation would collapse the whole plan like a house of cards.

"There is one more thing," Inui said, hesitating.

"Oh?" Fuji's enthusiasm had returned, feeling invigorated by the plan.

"It's about Echizen," Inui paused again, licking his lips nervously.

"Ryoma?"

"He likes someone, but I thought it would interfere with your quest for Tezuka."

Fuji's back stiffened. Ryoma liked Tezuka? How had he missed that? "Does it change the data between me and Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Yes."

Fuji had to laugh, mostly out of irritation because no matter how wonderful his feelings for Tezuka made him feel, there was always a "but."

"How much?" Fuji whispered. "How much does it affect our data?"

"The probability you and Tezuka will end up together drops to fifty percent."

Fuji felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Fifty, fifty eh?"

"Stick to the plan Fuji, I shouldn't have told you." Inui stood up from the picnic table.

Fuji found himself gnawing on his fingernail, an old habit he had long broken, and flung his hand away from his mouth. Ryoma hadn't been competing with Tezuka, he had been trying to spend time with him.

Tennis, swimming, the bedroom, they weren't random acts. Ryoma had been positioning himself near Tezuka all along. And the way that boy observed things, he had probably seen Tezuka's interest in Fuji, mimicking him to understand what it was about Fuji that Tezuka wanted, so he could magnify the same qualities in himself.

Fuji's eyes narrowed—Tezuka was his.

--------------------

Camp fires and marshmallows galore next! The next chapter is longer than the other ones so far, so it's a lot to look forward to. I'll finish editing and post it in the next day or so. ;)

A/N: All the reviewers have good ideas about who Ryoma likes and what the pairing may end up as, but don't be surprised if I twist it up a little—or a lot :)


	6. Chapter 6

**100 Percent** – Gouhlies and Marshmallows

Campfire hijinks. I think Eiji is my favorite in this chapter. LOL, I just love him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 6**

The first night at the cabin consisted of a bonfire, roasting marshmallows, and relaxing languidly under the stars. They had a long day of water sports planned the next day and everyone wanted to be in full energy for the upcoming fun.

Fuji sat next to Tezuka on a log, inching his body closer each time he leaned forward to roast another marshmallow. Subtly, yet with deliberate moves, Tezuka had actually responded by doing the same and now their thighs were touching. Fuji wished his shorts were shorter so he could feel Tezuka's skin against his, but there would be time for that later.

Ryoma had positioned himself opposite them, watching through the flickering flames of the fire. Momo hung on him like Ryoma was some sort of rag doll, pushing and pulling him all over the place in his exuberance.

Why couldn't Ryoma just go for Momo? Fuji asked himself. Ah, Momo was straight, he remembered, but then Tezuka played himself off to be straight as well. Fuji leaned his upper body into Tezuka, reaching for another marshmallow from the bag. "Pardon me," he cooed softly with a sexy grin.

Tezuka blushed, but didn't move away from Fuji's proximity intrusion. The captain was slowly breaking, just as Inui had predicted. Now, all he had to do was wait for the code word from the Data Master and the plan would be set in motion.

Tezuka would be his tonight.

"Moo maaahmawows pwaaathe." Eiji batted his pretty lashes at Oishi.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Oishi scolded, rationing two marshmallows to his tennis partner, hiding the rest of the bag by his foot. Eiji would scarf down a whole bag if they let him.

Swallowing what he had in his mouth, Eiji's eyes watered with fake tears when he saw he was only getting two. "Oishiiiii…don't you love me?"

Oishi's body tensed up and he gave a nervous laugh, glancing around to see what the others thought of Eiji's comment. "We only have four bags for tonight—"

Eiji snapped his head away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oishi is being mean!"

Fuji loved watching the Golden Pair, if not simply for the amusement of it, but also because it gave him a hard on. They were too cute together.

"Oishi, you two can have that bag, Tezuka and I will share ours with Kawamura and Kaidoh," Fuji said, grinning ear to ear.

Eiji clapped his hands together in glee and reached around Oishi for the bag at his foot. "Thanks Fuji!" He popped three marshmallows in his mouth.

"Eiji! You'll choke," Oishi gasped.

Oishi took the bag back from Eiji and was promptly tackled, both boys falling backwards off the log they shared. Everyone laughed, especially when Eiji straddled his chest and stuffed a marshmallow in Oishi's mouth to shut him up.

"Kikumaru wins!" Momo cheered, shaking Ryoma.

"Sempais are pretty—" Ryoma started.

"Pretty what?" Fuji interrupted with an icy tone. The freshman had been on his blacklist since discovering that they shared a mutual interest in Tezuka. He'd put their little prince in his place.

Ryoma met his eyes, looking startled. "Pretty funny," he finished, turning his eyes down.

Fuji gloated to himself. But there was guilt too, Ryoma didn't deserve such treatment. No, he wouldn't let that guilt stop him, Ryoma needed to know that Fuji wasn't giving Tezuka up.

Still smiling, Fuji met Tezuka's eyes—Tezuka's shocked and disapproving eyes. Tezuka looked disappointed in him.

"Gomen Ryoma," Fuji apologized, smiling at the youngest regular, secretly wanting to crush him into a little ball and smash him far away with his racquet.

Ryoma looked up again, this time a little hope flashing in his eyes. "Thanks."

"Let's tell ghost stories." Eiji had righted himself and offered Oishi a hand to get up.

"That might be scary," Kawamura said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, they're only stories about Kaidoh," Momo bobbled his head.

"What did you say?" Kaidoh stood up, his marshmallow dropping off the end of his stick into the fire.

Momo laughed. "Oh, poor mamushi lost his marshmallow."

Kaidoh pounced, leaping at Momo. Inui caught him and held him back. "Probability that Momo-chan will get his ass beaten…ninety-seven percent."

"Eh? No way!" Momo stood up, ready to prove his manhood.

"Fsshh…" Kaidoh hissed.

"Mamushi!"

"I have a scary story," Oishi raised his hand as though they were in school.

Momo smoothed his spiked hair and sat down, ignoring Kaidoh.

"Idiot!" Kaidoh didn't like that at all and lunged again.

Inui held onto his shoulders, coaxing him back to his seat with the offer of another marshmallow. He even went as far as to put the marshmallow on the end of Kaidoh's stick for him.

Fuji thought they were cute too, but their chemistry was not nearly as captivating as the Golden Pair's. For some reason, Fuji had a hard time imagining Kaidoh submitting enough to spread his legs for Inui, but he could see Eiji twisting into a pretzel for Oishi. Blood rushed to Fuji's groin, damn those two and their fantasy generating attraction.

"Go ahead Oishi," Eiji said, so close that he was practically sitting on Oishi's lap.

"Okay. Well, when we were freshmen the seniors told us a story about the club house. Remember Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded. "I remember."

"About thirty years ago, there was a strong tennis team at Seigaku, kind of like us. They were hopefuls for Nationals," Oishi continued. "Their captain, Torou Hiroshi was the best junior player in Tokyo at the time."

"Their vice-captain, Honda Tsumi, hated Torou," Tezuka picked up the story, angling his glasses on his face.

This surprised Fuji since Tezuka preferred to let others chatter socially while he observed and listened. It was nice to see him engaging the team casually.

"Right, he hated him so much, that he would play dirty tricks on him during practice, trying to injure him and ruin his equipment," Oishi said, making his eyes big.

"But neither would quit and they were both imperative to winning Nationals, so the coach didn't know what to do about it," Tezuka said, his voice deep and serious.

Oishi stood up, using hand gestures to continue. "One day, after winning the Kantou tournament, Honda snuck into the clubhouse to mess with Torou's uniform."

"Torou was waiting for him, hiding in the ball closet," Tezuka stood as well, adding to the effect.

Everyone's head turned between Oishi and Tezuka, amazed that their captain was telling such a story and really getting into it.

"What happened next?" Kawamura asked in a fearful tone.

Oishi shook his head sadly, "maybe we shouldn't tell them, it's too much."

Tezuka agreed. "Perhaps, it was awful."

"Hoi! You just can't stop," Eiji demanded.

"Fsshh…" Kaidoh grunted.

"Please continue," Inui said.

"Captain." Ryoma locked eyes with Tezuka.

"Very well," Tezuka said.

Fuji paled. What had just happened? Had Tezuka and Ryoma shared some sort of subtle, understood communication?

"If it's too scary, perhaps the younger ones shouldn't hear," Fuji said before he could stop himself.

Ryoma opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it and shut it, hiding his eyes with the brim of his cap.

"No Fuji, everyone needs to hear it," Tezuka said.

Tezuka had said "no" to him. Fuji's temper flared and he shot Ryoma fiery daggers meant to put him in his place. Ryoma peered out from under his cap in time to see Fuji's malicious glare.

The hurt puppy dog look tugged at Fuji's guilt strings again, but this time, he didn't apologize. There were no apologies in war.

"Honda crept around, laughing to himself about the damage he was going to do to Torou's uniform when suddenly, the door to the clubhouse blew open—" Oishi made a loud whooshing noise for sound effect.

"Eeee," Kawamura squeaked, grabbing onto Inui's t-shirt.

Tezuka took off his glasses and wiped sweat from his brow. Replacing them, he took a deep breath. "Torou saw it all, each and every gruesome detail."

"Some say it was the Tokyo Bay serial killer, but they never had enough evidence." Oishi looked sad, forlorn.

"Sawed his head off with a hunting knife, but first he cut open his chest and pulled all his organs out—" Tezuka said solemnly.

"While he was still alive—" Oishi added dramatically.

"Screaming, crying, begging—" Tezuka's voice rose, booming out the words.

"Until he finally died in a bloody mess, right there on the club house floor." Oishi shook his head again and put his hands on his hips.

"Gyaaaa!" Kawamura let out a squeak and passed out, still clinging to Inui's shirt.

"Torou shivered, paralyzed by fear in the closet. As the killer wiped his blade clean, he walked over to the closet door and knocked," Tezuka said.

"Oh my god!" Eiji looked petrified.

As did Kaidoh, who shifted uncomfortably, probably wishing he could act openly and cling to someone as well.

Fuji was a bit flustered from the story, logic telling him that since he hadn't heard it before…

"Wha…what happened then?" Momo's voice trembled and he clutched Ryoma's body to his, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's head. Ryoma sighed.

"The killer knocked and said—" Oishi said in a strained whisper.

Momo squeezed Ryoma tighter, Kaidoh tensed, Eiji's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and Inui held his pencil poised over his notebook for the ending.

Fuji's heart thumped.

Oishi and Tezuka shared looks then belted out together, "ghost stories are for dummies! Gotcha!" They both burst into laughter.

"Hoi!" Eiji let out a loud, angry response. He got up and smacked Oishi's shoulder. "You _are_ mean!"

Kaidoh stood as well, clenching his fists by his side. "Fsshh…"

Fuji let out a sigh of relief. Just as he suspected, it was a story captains and vice-captains told their members in jest.

"Ah Tezuka, I didn't think we'd ever get to tell that one together." Oishi laughed hard, ignoring Eiji's whimpers.

"I'm more shocked by Tezuka's laughing than the story," Inui said, writing as fast as he could.

"Me too," Ryoma agreed, prying Momo's hands off him. "Momo sempai, it's over."

"Eh? Over?" Momo's face was frozen in shock.

Kawamura's eyes opened. "Is it over? Tezuka is laughing…"

"Oishi." Eiji had tears in his eyes.

"Eiji! What's wrong?" Oishi knelt down, immediately attentive.

If only Tezuka had such romantic tendencies, Fuji thought, thoroughly amazed with their buchou's performance.

"I was scared you idiot," Eiji sniffled, hitting Oishi's shoulders lightly with his balled hands.

"Sorry Eiji," Oishi lifted Eiji's chin with his fingers.

Fuji watched in adoration, completely jealous yet willing them to kiss with his mind. Just one sweet peck, that would be enough.

Apparently Eiji was thinking the same thing because he turned up the damsel in distress vibes, gazing at Oishi with come hither eyes. _Protect me Oishi, hold me Oishi, love me Oishi_, or something lovey-dovey like that.

Pretending not to notice the open display of boy's love before him, Tezuka sat down, resting his hand on Fuji's shoulder as he descended. "You don't seem surprised."

Fuji wondered if Tezuka wanted to be the knight in shining armor, riding to his love's rescue like Oishi constantly did for Eiji. Might as well give it a try, Fuji decided.

Batting his eyelashes and pushing out his lower lip, he gave looking scared his best shot. "Tezuka…" he said in a whisper, "I admit, I was a little—"

"Fuji sempai wasn't scared," Ryoma said loudly, interrupting. His gold cat eyes shimmered in the dark.

Fuji had to clench his jaw to keep from snapping at Ryoma again. That little brat was purposefully messing with him now. Fuji's mood darkened. Knowing they both liked Tezuka, Ryoma had snuck a dunk smash into play before Fuji could anticipate it and seal it with his higuma otoshi.

But this wasn't tennis, this was love and inevitably in love came war. Ryoma had yet to beat him in tennis and Fuji vowed not to give him an inch here.

"I didn't think so. Fuji has a knack for seeing through those things." Tezuka complimented, though it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

If this continued, Fuji's controlled exterior would crumble and he would leap across the flames to pummel the little know it all, putting Kaidoh and Momo's rivalry to shame.

"Sorry Fuji," Ryoma said with a smirk. He put his hand on the back of his head, pleased with himself.

"It's time for tea. I'll boil the water," Inui said to the group, stretching his long legs out.

That was the code. Fuji forgot about Ryoma, snapping back to his task. It was time to put the plan in motion.

--------------------

The plan swings into motion next… oh but how complicated it is. shakes head ;)

A/N: Hmmm, I'm not going to be able to satisfy everyone's pairing desires, so keep that in mind. Some of you will get what you want. And some of you will be like "what the ?" Thanks for reviewing. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**100 Percent** – The Plan: Part 1

The plan is set in motion. Now don't worry, everyone winds up happy in my stories, even Kawamura… but he may just be happy and alone. LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 7**

Everyone rustled around after the ghost story, standing and stretching. Fuji used the opportunity to approach Kaidoh once the boy had stepped away from the circle around the fire to do squats. He was always exercising, pushing the envelope of Inui's training program.

"Hn, Kaidoh," Fuji said, speaking in a low voice.

"Fsshh…" Kaidoh bent down, continuing his stretches.

"Inui said it might be nice if you get an oil massage this weekend," Fuji relayed the message. "Oishi wants to rub you down."

Kaidoh tensed, freezing his position. "Eh?"

Fuji held back a laugh, poor Kaidoh, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Oishi sempai?"

"Yes, he volunteered. Inui said he really enjoyed massaging you, something about having done it before. I don't really know." Fuji acted casual, as usual.

Kaidoh's eyes popped open. Turning his head to the side, he let out a hiss, stumbling for words while his face flushed in embarrassment. "Inui said that?"

"Yep," Fuji confirmed, smiling.

Kaidoh flinched. "Inui sempai!" He choked out, his eyes darting around the fire in search of Inui.

But as planned, Inui had disappeared leaving Kaidoh only one option for recourse. In a panic, Kaidoh's eyes narrowed on Oishi, who was tending to Eiji's moping display of cuteness, and stormed over to the unsuspecting vice-captain.

"Oishi sempai," Kaidoh's eyes glowed in reflection of the fire, maximizing his scariness factor. "You want to rub oil on my body?" He questioned in a petrified, broken voice.

"Kaidoh…" Oishi was stunned, as expected. The expression on his face said it all—sheer and utter confusion.

Eiji, however, was not at a loss for words. He was on his feet in a flash, waving his fist in Kaidoh's face. "What did you say? Oishi," he started waving his fist at his partner next, "explain!"

Oishi blinked a few times, shaking his head to gain his senses. "Eiji, calm down. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Why would I want to rub oil on Kaidoh?"

"You did it before," Kaidoh said, somewhat offended.

Eiji suddenly stopped breathing and his eyes bulged.

"Oh that…I forgot about that." Oishi remembered the event. Kaidoh's calf muscle had tightened up before a match and Oishi had rubbed it out, using baby oil because it was the only thing handy.

"Y…you did what?" Eiji sucked breath back into his body only to unleash his fury on Oishi.

Kaidoh stood rigid, waiting for the acrobatic player to get over himself so he could discuss the situation with Oishi.

"Eiji, Eiji…it was for tennis, not something kinky. His muscle was tight and…"

Kikumaru let out a scream, covering his ears with his hands to shut Oishi's voice out. "I can't hear you _meanie_!"

Hanging his head, Oishi looked defeated, so Fuji stepped in. "Ah, I think I may have confused the information. Gomen. Kaidoh, I think Inui said that Momo wanted to rub you down. I'm not sure how I could have mistakenly said the wrong name." Fuji grinned, acting as though it was no big deal and that World War Three hadn't erupted between the Golden Pair over it.

"Fsshhh…get it right Fuji sempai." Kaidoh glared at Fuji then turned his attention to Momo, who was stealing Ryoma's hat and trying to fit it on his big head. "You!" Kaidoh lunged with a growl and a new scuffle began.

"Eiji, please..." Oishi begged, pulling the red head's hands away from his ears. "I don't want to rub anything on anybody unless it's…" he trailed off, his face showing his nervousness.

"Unless what?" Eiji prodded, stepping in close to Oishi's body.

Fuji stood only a few feet from them, licking his lips in anticipation. Would this finally be their moment?

Oishi swallowed hard and glanced around to avoid Eiji's eyes. "Unless it's you." He whispered so soft that Fuji had to strain to hear those magical words.

Eiji squealed and threw himself at Oishi, hugging him while Fuji waited to see if Inui's plan would work. This was the first part of the plan—to get Eiji and Oishi to admit their feelings.

The Golden Pair hugged, giggling and whispering. But they didn't kiss, much to Fuji's disappointment. One kiss between them would give him enough fantasies for a month.

"Who would want to rub anything on you mamushi?" Momo yelled in retaliation as he ran around the fire with Kaidoh close on his heels.

"Take it back you pervert!" Kaidoh chased Momo, ready to take him down.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Momo jumped over a log, grabbing Ryoma by the shoulders and tossing him toward Kaidoh as a block.

"Fuji said so." Kaidoh found himself tangled up with Ryoma, tripping as the small boy flew into his path.

Momo came to a halt. "Fuji sempai." He met Fuji's smiling face with a harsh glare.

Ah, the next part of the plan, Fuji smiled, his enthusiasm pissing Momo off even more.

Bounding over to the tensai, Momo put his hand on his hip. "Did you tell him that?"

"Yes, I did." Fuji had to answer this way if the plan were to work.

Momo sputtered, mortified and disgruntled. "How could you say such a thing! Why would I want to do _that _to _him_?"

Tezuka stepped between Momo and Fuji, right on schedule. "Calm down Momoshiro."

Inui had been right, Tezuka rushed to his aid, to fight for his love's honor. With Kawamura in the cabin helping Inui and Oishi distracted by Eiji, Tezuka would have to extinguish the situation. Now all that was left was—.

"Fuji must have made a mistake Momo sempai, don't yell at him," Ryoma stood in front of Tezuka, holding a hand out to keep Momo back.

What? That wasn't supposed to happen. Echizen was supposed to side with Momo or just watch without participating. His behavior defied the data, completely interrupted the plan. Why would he stand up for Fuji?

Tezuka moved aside, letting his younger version play the knight in shining armor. He returned to the fire, picking up the stray sticks they had used to roast marshmallows, leaving Fuji to be protected by…ochibi?

Something had gone horribly wrong with the plan, Fuji's hope deflated.

--------------------

Golden Pair smoochies next.

A/N: I like that everyone is trying to figure out what's going on with Ryoma, Fuji, and Tez… it will all be explained, but not until the end. Just remember, Inui's data is never wrong. ;) I figure there will be about 11 or 12 chapters total, so I should be finished soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**100 Percent** – The Plan: Part 2

This is a short chapter, the next one will be longer. Smooches as promised!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 8**

"Let's go for a walk," Eiji suggested, nuzzling his face against Oishi's cheek. His body begged to be closer, needed to wrap around his doubles partner like a blanket.

"Good idea," Oishi agreed and they were off, speed walking away from camp and into the darkness. Eiji's hand held tight to Oishi's shirt and Oishi's hand gripped Eiji's waist, their hands never leaving each other as though afraid that once they let go, the moment would be broken.

They searched frantically for a hideout, coming to rest in a thick part of the forest. If they didn't confess their feelings right then and there, they would both surely combust.

"Oishi I…"

"Eiji I…" They both said at the same time.

"Is your heart beating fast, like it does after we win a match?" Eiji asked, wide eyed and curious.

Oishi took Eiji's hand and brought it to his chest, covering it with his own. Eiji could feel his heartbeat racing, pounding hard against his hand. "Eiji I have these feelings for you," Oishi started.

They gazed into each other's eyes then shared a soft smile. "I have feelings for you too… Shuichiro," Eiji said Oishi's given name with great care, hoping it was okay.

"Eiji…" Oishi's voice trailed off as his mouth moved forward.

Kikumaru tilted his head and started to shut his eyes, closing them as their lips met for the first time. Oishi was gentle, hesitant, and innocent. Eiji countered the kiss with his tongue, pushing it into Oishi's mouth.

And then Eiji found himself pinned to a tree beneath Oishi's unleashed desire. Grinding their bodies together, both gasped and pulled back from the kiss for reassurance. Finding acceptance in each other's eyes, their lips collided again, finding themselves intoxicated by the kissing and groping they had long dreamed of exploring.

--------

Fuji wanted to reach out and wring Ryoma's neck. How dare that little Tezuka wanna-be get in the way of his big "damsel in distress" moment? Again! Momo had calmed down, though Fuji could care less. All he could think about was how Tezuka had just wandered away, content to leave Fuji in Echizen's care.

"Why did you say that I wanted to rub oil on him?" Momo whined, very disturbed.

"Inui asked me to tell Kaidoh that. I was only following instruction," Fuji had grown tired of the plan now that it had failed him. Eiji and Oishi were off making out in the bushes and he was missing it. Tezuka was playing "clean up the campfire" and Ryoma was butting in where he wasn't wanted.

Tezuka was supposed to be defending him, strengthening their bond so they could wind up making out in the bushes too. What was he supposed to do now, bond with Ryoma and drag him off into the shrubbery for a good go at it? Fuji's smile disappeared.

"Inui? Where is that guy anyway?" Momo looked around, but Inui was nowhere to be seen.

"He took Kawamura into the cabin a few minutes ago," Ryoma said.

"Fsshh…" Kaidoh headed off to the cabin, ready to confront Inui. He seemed determined to get to the bottom of the oil massage fiasco.

Momo was content to let the viper go. "Good riddance. He can deal with that, I've got marshmallows to eat." Momo relaxed and disengaged from the situation, rustling around to find more camp fire treats.

"Fuji sempai, are you alright?" Ryoma asked sweetly, infuriating Fuji more.

"Hmph. I don't need your help." Fuji's venom had an extra poisonous bite to it.

"Fuji," Tezuka said in that same, disapproving tone as before with a set of disapproving eyes to match.

This was a disaster. Ryoma had ruined everything. Without another word, Fuji stormed off, heading toward the dock at the lake. If he didn't walk away now, he didn't know what he'd do or what he'd say and he knew better than to make a bigger mess of things. There was always a way around the data, Inui had said, and Fuji planned to regain his balance and figure out a new way to get to Tezuka.

-------

"Inui sempai, Fuji said that Oishi and Momoshiro wanted to rub oil on me. He said you told him to say that." Kaidoh's directness intrigued Inui and the data collector smirked. Like a moth to the flame, the plan was progressing marvelously.

Kawamura's eyes opened big and he quickly excused himself from the room. He had been helping Inui make the tea and took the tray of cups out to the campfire.

"Kaidoh, you need a rub down once a week to counter your intense muscle training. Perhaps I miscalculated with Momoshiro," Inui said, pulling his notebook out of his back pocket. He pretended to look for data while really flipping to the page where he had had laid out the possible directions this conversation would take.

Finding the results, he smirked and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Inui sempai, what do you mean, miscalculated?"

Inui feigned embarrassment. "Forgive me Kaidoh, I thought there was attraction brewing between you and Momoshiro. I thought you would prefer to have him be the one to rub you down." He shrugged, acting as though he were stumped by his data.

Kaidoh gasped. "Inui sempai, that's… it's just… you've never been so wrong." The second year regular couldn't find the words to describe how appalled he was—and horrified.

"I must have inverted some numbers accidentally, added the wrong columns." Inui maintained the appearance of making a mistake. "Let me make it up to you Kaidoh."

"Huh?" Kaidoh was still reeling from all the suggestions that his teammates wanted to rub oil on his body. First Oishi, then Momoshiro…he shivered just thinking about his sempais with oil slicked hands reaching for him.

"Because of the misunderstanding, I'll provide the required muscle massage." Inui had to clench his jaw to keep from smiling. Kaidoh looked absolutely adorable all flustered like that.

Kaidoh's forehead tightened, bunching under his bandana. "Really?" He questioned, still suspicious.

"Of course, of course. I feel bad. As your trainer, I should be the one to do it anyway." The plan was following his predictions. "I should be the one to know your body best." Inui couldn't help but add that last remark.

Kaidoh looked down, thinking everything over. "Fine. Just don't squeeze to hard, I don't like it rough."

Inui coughed in surprise, nearly laughing. Oh Kaidoh, my little kitten, Inui thought. "I'll be gentle. Now, take off your shirt."

--------------------

A/N: I tossed some Inui/Kaidoh in at the end there for fun! I like them as a pairing too, but I haven't cultivated any good story lines for them yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**100 Percent** – The Plan: Counter Attack

Fuji adapts the plan for himself… but will it work?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 9**

Fuji sat on the edge of the dock, dangling his feet in the lake, cooling his body off with the water. His anger had subsided, replaced now with an empty, sad feeling that threatened to consume him. Maybe Tezuka and Echizen were better suited for each other, maybe Fuji had been deluding himself all along.

A twig cracked behind him and a rock whizzed by his head, skipping perfectly along the quiet surface of the lake, sinking beneath the moonlight. Turning, Fuji's heart leaped. Had Tezuka come after him?

"Fuji," Kawamura said, holding a cup of hot tea out as he sat down next to his friend.

"Ah, Takashi, thank you." Fuji took the cup, depressed that it wasn't Tezuka.

Kawamura sat quietly for a bit, gazing at the calm water and enjoying the buzz of the forest around them. It was a perfect night to be outdoors.

"Fuji, what's wrong?" Kawamura asked softly, his gaze fixed on a point off in the distance. It wasn't often that he saw his friend so sullen.

Fuji sighed and blew on his tea before taking a sip. "Have you ever been in love Takashi?"

Thinking, Kawamura took his shoes off and dropped his feet into the water next to Fuji's. "I don't think so. But I don't really know what love is. I like this girl…"

"Really?" Fuji smiled, turning to look at Kawamura. "You didn't tell me."

Kawamura acted bashful then grinned. "You didn't tell me either." He pointed out.

He was right, Fuji had not confided in him, choosing to confide in Inui instead. He hadn't even told his best friend, Eiji. "Ah, you got me there."

"It's okay, I already figured it out anyway. You're not very good at hiding your crushes sometimes." Kawamura kicked his feet, splashing water up Fuji's legs.

Fuji sighed again, this time with more relief. "So you know. I suppose everyone knows."

"I'm not sure about everyone, but tell me, what do you like about him?" His friend asked with sincerity.

"Hn, I guess I like his confidence. There's something about the way he moves, the way he speaks. I'm not sure I can put it into words." Fuji said wistfully. "He's thoughtful, yet stern."

"Thoughtful? Echizen isn't thoughtful." Kawamura wondered if Fuji saw something in their first year player that he hadn't noticed.

Fuji's head snapped to look at his friend. "Echizen? I don't like him, I like Tezuka."

Kawamura sputtered for words. "Oh, that makes more sense. Boy, I pegged that wrong, didn't I?" He smiled bashfully.

A lock of Fuji's hair slid across his forehead, caught by a gentle breeze. Something was curious about Takashi's comment. "Did you really think I liked Echizen? Why?"

"Well, you stand close to him and you're pretty nice to him." Kawamura answered.

"I'm nice to everyone," Fuji interrupted.

"Yeah, you are, but you watch him and always want to play against him."

"I watch him because he's good." Fuji wasn't sure how these behaviors could be misconstrued.

"Sorry Fuji, I just got confused." Kawamura shut his mouth, not wanting to unleash Fuji's intense analyzing.

"No, it's okay. He is cute, in an arrogant, stuck up sort of way. But it's Tezuka that holds my attention." He looked up at the bright moon, noticing it was nearly full.

"Why don't you tell him?" Kawamura asked, hinting at a possible solution.

"I think Ryoma likes Tezuka and that maybe, Tezuka is starting to like him back." Fuji said the words, though he knew he was being childish. Nothing Tezuka had done so far would fall into the realm of liking that pipsqueak on a romantic level.

"If Tezuka likes anyone, I'm sure it's you Fuji." Kawamura said.

"You're right. I think I'll just tell him." Fuji stood up, picking his shoes up. What did he have to lose? The plan had misfired and it would be the last thing Echizen would expect—the perfect offensive counter attack. "Thanks Takashi." Fuji smiled before rushing back to camp to find Tezuka.

----------

Eiji and Oishi were back by the fire, nestling together on a log, feeding each other marshmallows. Fuji stopped to soak in the scene, shocked by how confident he felt in admitting his feelings to Tezuka. Perhaps they too would soon be feeding each other tasty morsels by firelight, gazing intently into the depths of the other's eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Fuji asked, hating to break the Golden Pair apart.

Oishi pulled away from Eiji, his cheeks rosy and his smile golden. "I don't know where Inui and Kaidoh are, but Tezuka went inside to get ready for bed a few minutes ago."

"Nya, and Kawamura went to find you, did you run into each other?" Eiji asked, his arm slung around Oishi's neck.

"Yes, he found me. Thanks." Fuji tore his eyes away from the love birds and headed into the cabin. They hadn't mentioned Echizen or Momo, but Fuji found Momo spread out on the sofa reading a questionable manga. The sultry girl on the cover had her shirt hanging off her shoulder and a breeze had blown her skirt up to reveal a pair of ruffled panties.

Sounds from the third bedroom caught Fuji's attention, though Momo did his best to ignore them.

"Ah, Inui sempai…" Kaidoh's voice purred.

"You're very tense Kaidoh, please relax and allow my hands to melt away your tension." Inui's voice answered back.

Fuji looked to Momo. Without looking up from his manga, Momo waved toward the third bedroom and said, "Inui's massaging Kaidoh or something. I try not to get involved."

"Ah." Fuji giggled, he'd have to take a peek in a bit, but first, he had to talk to Tezuka.

The door to their bedroom was cracked open and as Fuji approached he heard low voices talking. His heart raced as he moved up behind the door, one eye spying on the conversation.

"Buchou, you need to hurry up and do something because I can't wait on you forever," Ryoma stated.

"I know, I know. I don't mean to keep you waiting, it's just… how do I tell Fuji?" Tezuka shook his head, visibly perplexed.

"It's best if you just tell him and get it over with, then we can all move on."

"You're right Ryoma," Tezuka said, putting his hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

He called him Ryoma! Fuji nearly freaked out. Only the overwhelming sadness brewing in his heart kept him from yelling out. It was true. Tezuka liked Ryoma back. Tezuka had chosen Ryoma over Fuji.

"Fuji…is that you?" Tezuka looked toward the door and Fuji froze, his breath catching in his throat.

"We can see you Fuji sempai," Ryoma rolled his eyes and approached the door, opening it wide.

Fuji's eyes gave away his panic. He looked between Tezuka and Echizen, barely able to hold back tears. But how stupid would that be, to cry in front of buchou and ochibi.

"Buchou, can I have a moment alone with Fuji sempai?" Ryoma asked, addressing his captain.

Tezuka nodded, slowly making for the door. He too looked as if he were at a loss for words. He glanced at Fuji then glanced away, making a beeline toward the front door, heading out to the campfire again.

Fuji's heart sank, his dreams shattered. But then he was being pulled into the room, the door shut behind him, and he was pressed into the wall. Lips suddenly assaulted his and Ryoma's smaller body held him captive.

Now this was truly unexpected.

--------------------

A/N: We're almost to the end and I promise it will all make sense in the next chapter! LOL, sometimes things aren't as they seem… and sometimes they are. Gosh, poor Fuji, I've just put him through the ringer in this fic… have no fear, he's not evil like I make him out to be… just emotional. LOL


	10. Chapter 10

**100 Percent** – The Couples Revealed

Some of you will love me, some won't… the pairings are revealed in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 10**

Ryoma was kissing him! Fuji's mind reeled though his body remained limp. What was happening? The little lips on his moved, pushing aggressively against his own.

Finding his sanity, Fuji's hands came up between them, forcing Ryoma back. "What are you doing?" Fuji demanded, fury and confusion brewing in his eyes.

"You don't like it?" Ryoma asked, more than a tad arrogant. He was downright smirking as though proud that he had taken Fuji by surprise and stolen a kiss.

Fuji smacked at Echizen's hands which were too close for comfort. "No I didn't like it. What were you thinking?"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said, sighing and stepping back. "Do you like me Fuji sempai?"

Fuji gasped, startled by the question. "What? Of course I…I don't. I mean, I like you as a teammate…as a tennis player…but not like _that_."

"Oh?" Ryoma raised one eyebrow. "I must have misunderstood some signals then. You seem pretty clueless about who you flirt with sempai, maybe some other people have noticed…" Ryoma was opening the door, trailing off as he entered the living room. "Momo sempai, want to go for a walk with me?"

Momo sat up, tossing the trashy manga on the coffee table. "Let's hit it!" He bounced up and they departed, leaving Fuji to make sense of all that had just happened.

What had Ryoma meant? Had he really been flirting with him and not even known it? Takashi had said something similar, thinking he liked Ryoma. He had been paying the first year more attention lately, especially at practice—attention he normally gave Tezuka. And he had even walked Ryoma home a few times when Momo-chan had errands to run.

A realization struck Fuji and his mouth dropped open in shock. Suddenly, it was all crystal clear. How had he not seen it before? Tezuka thought Fuji liked Echizen.

Fuji ran into the third bedroom, not bothering to knock. Kaidoh was laid out on a futon face down with Inui straddling his buttocks, massaging his bare back.

"Inui! If I tell Tezuka that I like him and not Echizen, what will happen?" The idea coursed through him and he prayed he had found the loophole to Inui's data.

Inui looked over his shoulder with a smile. "The probability that Tezuka will be receptive is 100 percent."

Fuji bounced, holding onto the door frame. "Thanks Inui!"

Inui called after him, "He'll probably kiss you, be prepared!"

Fuji ran out of the cabin, he had been prepared for as long as he could remember. Rounding the corner, he collided with Tezuka who had been returning from the campfire. _Omphh_, the tensai lost his footing and landed on his butt

"Fuji, are you alright?" Tezuka bent over to help his fallen friend.

"Tezuka…" Fuji's arms snaked around Tezuka's neck and pulled him down to the ground.

"Fuji?" Tezuka had a hard time hiding his embarrassment.

"I don't like Echizen." He blurted out. "I like you. I like you Tezuka Kunimitsu." Breathing hard from the tumble and nervousness, Fuji waited, watching the words click in Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka closed his eyes and gave a soft chuckle. "Are you sure? Because I don't share."

Fuji's mouth opened wide as he smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. "Tezuka…"

"Guess I'll have to prove it to you," Tezuka said, hesitantly leaning his head forward. He stopped, resting his forehead against Fuji's.

Wasting no time, Fuji angled his face and stole Tezuka's lips. If buchou was nervous, Fuji would find the nerve to propel them forward. Their lips touched lightly, lingering before Tezuka's moved, taking the lead.

One kiss turned into two and two turned into so many that Fuji lost count. Each one soft, each one gentle, but the best part, was each contained a dash of Tezuka's passion and a sprinkle of shyness. Most wouldn't have guessed such a passionate being lurked behind Tezuka's spectacles, but Fuji had seen the caged beast pacing in those dark eyes and coveted that hidden personality.

Tezuka finally pulled away, panting slightly. He repositioned his glasses, which had been squashed against his eyebrow. "What did Echizen have to say after I left?"

Maneuvering to his feet, Fuji helped Tezuka stand and they brushed the dirt off their clothes. "He kissed me."

Fuji expected Tezuka to scowl and flash his infamous disappointed eyes at him, but the captain smirked.

"Hmm, I told him not to, only as a last resort. He's quite determined." Tezuka said thoughtfully, taking Fuji's hand in his own. They began to walk back inside to their room.

"You told him to kiss me?" Fuji questioned, not sure if he had heard right.

"I suggested it as a last resort, but he's impatient." Tezuka clarified, as though that were answer enough.

"I don't understand." Fuji shook his head.

Once in their bedroom, Tezuka shut the door behind him and let go of Fuji's hand. "It's a long story, but Echizen was doing me a favor."

"Tell me later," Fuji said, throwing his arms around Tezuka's neck again, stealing another kiss.

"Time to turn over Kaidoh," Inui said, shifting off of Kaidoh's hips. He was looking forward to oiling up his little kitty's chest.

"Over? What for Inui sempai?" Kaidoh asked suspiciously.

"Hoi, hoi!" Eiji's head appeared in the door with a giant grin. Oishi's head popped out next to his with an equally impish smile.

"Come in," Inui said, standing up. He wiped his oiled hands on a small hand towel.

Eiji gabbed Oishi's hand, holding it firmly, and walked into the room. He was boasting his success and proudly showing off his new boyfriend.

"Eiji!" Oishi looked ready to faint and Inui made a mental note that the vice-captain was roughly 65 percent ready to declare their relationship to the team. But apparently, Eiji was 100 percent ready and the gregarious red head would most definitely win that battle.

"It's okay Oishi, Inui knows and…" Eiji looked at Kaidoh who had rolled over to lie on his back, "and Kaidoh won't say anything, right?"

"Fsshh…" Kaidoh's eyes glanced away. He seemed unsure of how to act in front of the happy couple.

Inui held his hand up to Oishi. "I had already estimated the probability of your feelings for each other so your secret is safe with me… and Kaidoh. Right Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh grumbled and rested his forearm across his eyes. "Yes Inui sempai." He agreed obediently, much to Inui's happiness. He was a good kitty, a most adorable and loyal pet.

"Nya, Inui," Eiji whispered, moving close to the data tennis player. "Guess what we just saw?"

If it were possible, Inui believed he would have seen little pink hearts in place of Eiji's sparkling eyes.

"Eiji, you little gossip—" Oishi started.

"Fuji and buchou were kissing on the side of the cabin and now…" he drew out the sentence for dramatic effect, "now their bedroom door is closed!" He practically sang the last words, his voice rising.

"Shhhh, they'll hear." Oishi looked mortified, frantically looking between Eiji and the wall that partitioned the room they were in and Fuji and Tezuka's bedroom.

Patting himself on the back for his ingenious plan, Inui smirked. "So all four couples are progressing as planned, perfect." He mused to himself out loud.

"Four?" Kaidoh squeaked from the floor.

"Eh? Oh no, did I say four?" Inui gave his fake laugh to cover up his slip of the tongue.

"You did say four!" Eiji bounced. "Who else? Let's see, there's Kawamura, Ochibi…Kawamura and Ochibi? Really?"

Oishi looked up to the ceiling, whispering to himself the names of their teammates to figure the other two pairings out.

"Kawamura is straight," Inui said. Who would have guessed Kawamura and Echizen anyway? Eiji could be a bit quick to jump sometimes without thinking.

"But I thought Momo was straight," Oishi said, scratching his forehead.

A groan from the floor captured everyone's attention. All eyes landed on Kaidoh who had figured out the four pairs and was wincing in embarrassment. If Kawamura was straight, that automatically made Kadioh _not_ straight.

"I've said too much." Inui sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose nervously. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, so you'll have to promise me to keep quiet. All of you." He glared at Eiji, specifically referring to the blabbermouth.

"Hoi, hoi, you can count on me. My lips are sealed." Eiji pantomimed zipping his lips and tossing away the key. "Except when Oishi's kiss—"

Oishi's hand slapped over Eiji's mouth. He laughed, horribly embarrassed. "They get the idea Eiji."

"Momoshiro and Echizen have been involved for quite a while already, but Momo isn't ready to admit the relationship. He's afraid of what everyone will think." Inui spoke in a hushed voice.

"I know how he feels," Oishi said with a sigh, dropping his hand from Eiji's mouth when his partner started licking at his with his tongue. He wiped his sticky-wet hand against his shorts.

Another loud groan from the floor made Eiji giggle. Kaidoh had certainly gathered who his "partner" was now. Tezuka had Fuji, Momo had Ryoma, Eiji had Oishi, and Kawamura was the odd man out—straight.

That meant Inui had Kaidoh.

Kaidoh scurried up off the floor and grabbed his shirt. "I'm going for a run."

Inui furrowed his brows. "You don't have anymore training scheduled for today."

But Kaidoh was out the door, fleeing as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Nya, he just needs to think Inui, he'll come around." Eiji winked at him.

"I'm not worried." Inui smiled. "The probability that Kaidoh likes me is 91 percent." The only thing was, Kaidoh didn't quite know that he liked Inui yet, but that wouldn't be an obstacle for the Data Master.

--------------------

A/N: More coming soon…but the couples are as stated in this chapter. I also plan on writing out "the plan" at the end of the story – the plan as from Inui's data book. Now don't hate me because I clearly stated the pairings in the summary line of the story. (evil giggle) But there will be no Fuj/Tez/Ryoma pairing in this fic, though the idea does fascinate me and I may write another story about that.

I decided to use the 100 percent instead of "a hundred percent" in this chapter to see if I like it better. I know you're supposed to use numbers instead of writing it out for large amounts, so maybe I'll update all the other chapters sometime to match… or maybe I'll be lazy and grammatically incorrect. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**100 Percent** – The Great Outdoors

This chapter is some fluff about Momo/Ryoma and some Kaidoh/Inui… hang on to your hats, there's some fooling around in this chapter, though I've decided this will be as graphic as I get for this story. They're just too cute to corrupt… but maybe in another story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 11**

Kawamura headed back to the cabin, having stayed to skip rocks at the lake after Fuji ran off. He hoped his friend would find happiness with Tezuka. Their captain was a loyal man and he was glad it wasn't Echizen that Fuji liked after all. Not that Echizen wasn't a good person, he was just…different. Perhaps it was the difference in their levels of maturity because he was younger or his quiet need to surpass everyone in tennis.

Cutting through the brush, Kawamura heard talking and ducked behind a tree. He didn't know why he was hiding, having done so on instinct.

"How did it go?" Momoshiro spoke, coming into Kawamura's view. Echizen was with him.

"Fuji sempai is known for being a genius, but he lacks the ability to see something right in front of him when it comes to his emotions. He was clueless." Ryoma sighed, tugging his cap down.

Momoshiro leaned against a tree and plucked a leaf from its branches. He began twirling it in his fingers though his gaze was on Ryoma. "So him and Tezuka?"

"Should be making out right about now," Ryoma answered, stepping close to Momoshiro. He placed a hand on the tree behind Momo's hip and leaned in. "We're alone."

Momoshiro glanced around then hesitantly leaned down, taking Ryoma's baseball cap off before planting a soft kiss on his lips. "You're so demanding. Who would have thought such a tiny body packed such a willful spirit." Momo smiled, fitting Ryoma's cap back on his head.

Kawamura covered his mouth with his hand. Momoshiro and Echizen? Now that was a surprise! Careful not to move, he continued to watch, telling himself he did so only to hear what they were saying about Fuji, not because he was really spying for the fun of it.

"How did you get your point across? Did you confess to him or something?" Momoshiro asked, using his normal tone and pretending he wasn't jealous. Kawamura could tell, even from fifty feet away that Momo was jealous.

"I kissed him," Ryoma said without batting an eye.

Momoshiro's back stiffened and he frowned. "That was supposed to be the last resort! You were in there less than a minute with him, couldn't you have tried some other tactic first?" Momo's voice rose like it did when he argued with Kaidoh.

"I was in a hurry sempai." Ryoma smiled. "At the rate Fuji was going, he wouldn't have figured it all weekend and I wanted to be with you."

Momo's expression softened. "Really?" He said like a schoolgirl, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Yes, really," Ryoma answered, lifting to his tiptoes to kiss Momo again.

Kawamura gawked as their simple kiss snowballed into a flurry of groping hands and muffled moans. Unable to retreat, fearing he would be seen or heard, he had to remain still, disbelieving what he was seeing. Echizen and Momoshiro were undressing each other!

--------

Kaidoh had no idea where he was, having run off without clearly thinking which direction he should go in. Luckily, he had found the lake and started jogging with the water on his left. Eventually he'd come back to the cabin and if it took all night, well that would be just fine because he had no idea what to do about Inui.

Four couples equaled eight gay players on the team; the straight guy was Kawamura which meant, Kaidoh was gay and all his teammates knew it. Groaning, he picked up his speed, wanting to pound the annoying thoughts out of his mind. But running wasn't helping because his mind raced faster and faster and Inui's smirk burned into his memory.

Eiji and Oishi, the amazing Golden Pair doubles partners, it was to be expected. Even he knew they were in love with each other. They were made for each other and no one would deny them that. Their love would be celebrated, admired, respected.

Tezuka and Fuji, the enigmatic seniors, both untouchable in their unique way—their relationship was just like them, mysterious. But who better to be with either one of them than the other. Kaidoh had always suspected Fuji preferred males, but he had never given any thought to Tezuka's preference and had assumed he was a late bloomer, still asexual.

It would be easy for Tezuka to close his eyes and imagine Fuji as a girl with that slender body and seductive voice that purred at all times. Kaidoh's ears heated up. Okay, so he had fantasized about Fuji before, but come on, he was practically a chic. Fuji was just a sexual being, yeah, that's it, Kaidoh convinced himself.

Kaidoh stopped running, pacing to cool down. Momoshiro and Echizen, now that was hard to swallow. His rival, button pusher Momoshiro was gay? Was it true? Momo was always going on dates with girls, reading trashy hentai manga, and talking about that girl, An.

And Echizen was somewhat asexual like Tezuka, only showing interest in tennis. Though he had seen Ryoma's sexy face before, on accident of course. The first year had been waiting outside the locker room and when Kaidoh walked out he had seen the most unusual expression on the little chibi's face—like he was in heat or something. Kaidoh had scurried away, grumbling and blocking it out of his memory, but now that he remembered, Momoshiro had been right behind him. Maybe Echizen had been making that face at Momo.

So that left only two regulars. Inui and himself. Kaidoh admitted that he found Inui's training schedule empowering and his sempai's guidance invaluable. And Inui was tall, making Kaidoh feel safe with him, though in a fight with hoodlums, Kaidoh would be the one to protect Inui while the stupid sempai rattled off probabilities about whether they would win or lose.

Kaidoh was strong, Inui was smart. Even with Inui's strength training, Kaidoh had snuck a peek at the data book and discovered something interesting. Inui had given Kaidoh the most difficult, intense training schedule, surpassing even his own. Aside from the naturally strong Kawamura, Kaidoh was the strongest player on the team.

Glancing down at his scrawny body, Kaidoh became self-conscious, wondering why Inui desired such an unsightly form. Inui's body was perfect, Kaidoh thought, hissing at himself for allowing such mutinous thoughts to invade his mind.

Just great. He was a homo after all and though he had tried to deny it, Inui had figured it out and set his sights on him. Well, if it were anyone, he was glad it was Inui. Though he'd like to hear Fuji squeal in delight, just once.

--------

Momoshiro thought his head would explode. Ryoma knew just how to touch him, just where to caress him, and just when to breath on him. "Oh gods Ryoma," he murmured, as his boyfriend trailed neat, but passionate kisses down his abdomen toward his excited little Momo-chan.

"You sure are noisy for someone who's afraid of getting caught," Ryoma teased, licking and fondling, finally taking Momo's length in his hand.

His thighs clenched as he was stroked. Ryoma was good at something other than tennis and only he knew about it, Momo smirked to himself.

A sound in the distance caused Momo to look up. His eyes searched the surrounding brush. Finding nothing, he let his attention fall back to Ryoma who was now servicing him in a most pleasing manner. He could hardly wait to pull him up, turn him around, and take him up against the tree. They'd never done it outside before and just thinking about it made Momo's head swim.

Another sound in the distance freaked Momo out and he put his hands on Ryoma's head, stopping the motion. "Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"Eh?" Ryoma looked up at him.

Leaves rustled in the wind and suddenly, footsteps sounded, approaching them quickly.

"Shit." Momo panicked and pulled Ryoma up to his feet. "Hide." He grabbed Ryoma's clothes and pushed the naked boy into some bushes. He was about to join him when Kaidoh appeared.

Wearing only his shirt and his shoes and socks, Momo closed his eyes, mortified. How would he explain this to mamushi?

"Momoshiro!" Kaidoh gaped, turning his eyes away. "Pants…you don't have pants…"

Thanks for the 411, Momo thought sarcastically, looking down for his shorts. Unfortunately, he had tossed them into the bushes with Ryoma.

--------------------

A/N: Eiji and Fuji antics next. And of course, we find out what happens to poor Momo and his pants… or lack of. LOL ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**100 Percent** – Spies & Secrets

This chapter equals some cuteness, some humor, and a whole lot of Fuji-ness. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 12**

"I was…having some private time, get over it," Momoshiro lied once he was questioned about his lack of pants. He stood there, next to the tree, cupping his jewels with his hands. How mortifying.

"But _where_ are your pants?" Kaidoh asked, looking at anything _except_ Momo standing in his shirt and shoes.

"Just leave me alone mamushi! I'm having a moment here." Momo was never going to live this down, he just knew it.

"Fsshh…" Kaidoh hissed. "Just point me in the direction of the cabin baka!"

"That way," Momo said, pointing.

"I can't see where you're pointing. I can't look because you don't have on any pants!" Kaidoh refused to look at Momoshiro.

"Baka! Straight ahead, follow the path." He yelled, exasperated with the conversation.

Kaidoh shielded his eyes with his hands, blocking out the direction in which Momo was standing and bolted down the path.

--------------

"Do you hear anything?" Eiji asked, waiting his turn to use the glass to listen through the wall. The Golden Pair had returned to their room and were currently spying on Tezuka and Fuji with a glass from the kitchen.

"Shhh…" Oishi shushed him. "I think I heard a giggle."

"A giggle! Was it Fuji? Does Tezuka giggle?" Eiji wondered out loud.

"Hush," Oishi reminded his bubbly partner.

After five long, agonizing minutes he handed Eiji the glass. "They must be asleep."

"Or doing it." Eiji snickered, sticking his tongue out at Oishi.

"I think we'd hear something if they were doing it." Oishi sat on his futon, taking his socks off.

"Move our futons together," Eiji said, straining to hear through the glass.

"Why?" Oishi asked.

Eiji turned away from the glass. "Why?" He whispered loudly. "So we can sleep next to each other."

Oishi paled. "Oh? Already? I was hoping we could go slow, build up to _it_, I'm not even sure I know how—"

Eiji cut him off with a kiss, kneeling on Oishi's futon. "Silly, so we can sleep _next_ to each other, not _with_ each other. Did you think I wanted to jump you?"

"Well… yeah." Oishi grinned bashfully. "You don't?"

"Nya, I do. But not here. What if Fuji and Tezuka are listening to us? I'd die if buchou heard our first time." Eiji made a funny face and Oishi laughed.

"I doubt Fuji and Tezuka care about what we are doing," Oishi said, pulling Eiji close for a hug. "I would like to snuggle tonight…"

"Hoi, me too," Eiji slipped his arms around Oishi's waist, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck.

---------------

"I think they said your name Tezuka," Fuji whispered, kneeling by the wall, his hand cupped to his ear to hear better.

"Fuji, stop eavesdropping." Tezuka groaned, embarrassed.

"And that they are going to snuggle." Fuji pouted. "That's not kinky."

"Come here," Tezuka said firmly and Fuji obeyed. "Leave them alone."

"But they're soooo cute…" Fuji slinked over to Tezuka, crawling on his hands and knees. They hadn't pulled their futons together because Tezuka fussed that Echizen would return any moment and they couldn't be so impolite to their roommate.

"Yes, they may be…cute," Tezuka struggled with the word cute, "but I'd like to spend our alone time together," he hinted, though when Fuji's hands came to rest on his thighs, Tezuka jumped.

"Shall we race them to see who can consummate their relationship first?" There was a devious twinkle in Fuji's eyes.

"Absolutely not." Tezuka reacted in the same tone he used on the tennis courts as their captain.

"Now where's your competitive spirit?" Fuji teased, reaching for his backpack. "Okay, tell me why you said Echizen could kiss me." He pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

Tezuka straightened his glasses and cleared his throat. "It's a long story. Inui approached me a few weeks ago and asked when you and I were going to "get together." At first I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about, but he broke me down with his constant badgering."

"Hn, Inui's persistence can be effective." Fuji pulled his shirt off and fiddled with the t-shirt he planned to put on, conveniently taking his time.

"He compiled data for me and the results were as I assumed. There was a chance that you had latent feelings and attraction for Echizen which would inevitably come between you and I. You know how I feel about taking unnecessary risks…"

"Meaning I subconsciously desire Echizen. Hn, I suppose I could, everyone seems to think so, even Kawamura." Fuji smiled and slipped his pajama t-shirt over his head.

Tezuka stared while Fuji changed shirts then continued. "Inui devised a plan that would enable you to face your attraction to Echizen now, before we...you know…"

"Do it." Fuji smirked.

"Get together." Tezuka shifted on his futon, noticeably nervous. "I was going to say 'get together,'" he reaffirmed.

"Ah, please continue." Fuji had his shorts off this time, the hem of his t-shirt barely covering his butt as he stood to shimmy into his pajama shorts.

"Eh…" Tezuka had to look away since Fuji's state of half-undress distracted him greatly. "But I was afraid that you would want Echizen if you faced your feelings for him, so I convinced Inui to create a plan to do the opposite."

"How very un-buchou like of you to want me to hate him. I'm impressed by your scheming, especially since it worked—I wanted to claw his eyes out earlier," Fuji commented, finally dressed. He sat down with a plop next to Tezuka on the futon, snuggling close.

"Yes well…you weren't supposed to hate him..." Tezuka's eyes widened.

"Hn, I don't hate him…" Fuji's eyes drew close to Tezuka's face, "_now_ that I know he _doesn't_ want you," he added with a sense of authority and possessiveness in his voice.

"That's good. Anyway, Echizen agreed to help, even though he's currently involved with someone, and he was only supposed to kiss you as a last resort." Tezuka's arm slipped around behind Fuji's back and pulled him closer.

"It wasn't much of a kiss, more like an assault," Fuji said, his voice dropping to a seductive tenor.

"I think he was impatient and wanted the charade to end immediately. I don't think he liked pretending that he liked me to be honest," Tezuka admitted.

A thoughtful look crossed Fuji's face. "I can't believe you'd go through all this trouble for me buchou…Tezuka buchou…" Fuji began purring Tezuka's name.

Tezuka blushed and his arm around Fuji twitched. "Well, it wasn't that much trouble…" he tried to explain.

"Oh yes it was. You had Inui and Echizen involved and…wait a minute, did you say Echizen is involved with someone? Who?" Fuji's interest peaked.

Tezuka smiled. "Now that's something I promised not to reveal. Sorry Fuji."

Fuji pouted and leaned into Tezuka's body. "No worries, I'll find out."

"I'm sure you will." Tezuka's voice growled a little—his attempt at being husky—and he decided to take a quick kiss. He knew Echizen wouldn't be back for the night, but Fuji didn't know that and now that Tezuka had the lead, he wanted to set the pace. "I need to change for bed."

Hands suddenly slipped under Tezuka's shirt. "I can help you with that."

--------------------

A/N: I'll be wrapping the story up soon. I'll probably touch on Inui/Kaidoh and Momo/Ryoma a bit more then be done.

I'm in the process of moving next week, so I'll try to post the next chapter before then, otherwise, it may be after the 16th before I get to finish the story. Thanks for all the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**100 Percent** – The Straight Guy

Back to Momo/Ryo and Inui/Kaidoh!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 13**

Kaidoh shot into the bedroom at super speed, pacing around in a circle until Inui reached out and grabbed his bicep. Coming to a stop Kaidoh chewed his lower lip, his eyes darting around the room.

"What's wrong?" Inui asked.

"Momo…pants…naked…aghhhh…." Kaidoh closed his eyes in attempt to eradicate the mental image of Momoshiro without any pants on. Not only that, but Momo had been hard, Kaidoh gulped.

Inui's eyebrows knit together and he relaxed his grip on Kaidoh's arm. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Kaidoh did as he was told and inhaled deeply, exhaling in his usual hiss. "Fsshh…Momo is in the forest with no pants on. He was…was…I can't get the image out of my head!" Kaidoh's hands covered his eyes as he shook his head back and forth, trying to shake the memory away.

It took a moment for Inui to process the information. "Why didn't he have any pants?"

"I don't know, he just didn't. Make it stop," Kaidoh whimpered, referring to the images swimming in his head.

A strong arm snaked around behind his shoulders and pulled his head against Inui's chest. "There, there, I'm sure you'll be able to forget." Inui's mellow voice cooed while his hand patted Kaidoh's upper back.

Kaidoh didn't know which was worse, seeing Momo half naked or having Inui soothe him because of it. "Sempai!" Kaidoh's bubble of comfort burst and he wriggled away from Inui's embrace.

Inui let him go, offering a gentle smile. "Sorry Kaidoh, you're only 61 percent ready for that type of support. I'll adjust my behavior accordingly."

Baka! What kind of crazy jargon was Inui spouting now? "Inui sempai, don't simplify my feelings into numbers and percents," Kaidoh stated firmly. "Th…th…they mean more than that." Fire licked at his ears again as embarrassment crept up his neck.

"Kaidoh…" Inui's lips parted in astonishment.

"Just don't think I'm confessing or anything, because I'm not." Kaidoh scrambled to add, but it was too late, his feelings had found a tiny hole to escape out of his bubble of denial. There were too many bubbles to juggle; one for comfort, one for personal space, one for denial, one for…him and Inui, Kaidoh thought despairingly.

A smile—one that Kaidoh had never seen before—appeared on Inui's face. He looked truly happy.

"I can confess first if that would make you feel better," Inui said as though they were talking about the next day's training schedule. How did he manage to remain so calm?

Kaidoh's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Fsshh…" He turned his back to Inui and sat down on his futon, taking his bandana off. He didn't know how to respond so he kept his mouth shut. Inui could read between the lines of his silence—that he knew for a fact.

"Was Echizen with Momo?" Inui asked, no doubt smirking over the new data he'd collected from their conversation.

"No, I didn't see him." Kaidoh tucked his bandana into his backpack and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers briefs.

"Hmm…I'm sure they'll turn up _together_." Inui had already changed for bed, something Kaidoh noticed when he'd come back into the room.

A thought suddenly hit Kaidoh. "That must have been where Momoshiro's pants were…" He started laughing, imaging Echizen running around the woods like a tiny sprite waving Momo's pants around. "Echizen must have had them."

"Not to gossip," Inui started, kneeling down next to Kaidoh to whisper in his ear, "but I have accurate data that Momo and Echizen are already…_intimately_ involved and have been for a few months."

Inui's breath on Kaidoh's ear caused him to shiver. Momo and Echizen were already having sex? The mental image flashed in his mind.

"Inui sempai! Why did you tell me that? Now I have that stuck in my head…" Kaidoh groaned, noticing an arm wrapping around his shoulders again. "Wait, I'm still not ready!"

But it was too late. Inui's lips planted a soft kiss on Kaidoh's temple.

"Baka…" Kaidoh grumbled, submitting to the arm resting along his shoulders. Friendly support wouldn't kill him, though he'd kill Inui if that arm traveled any lower or those lips tried for a real kiss.

Kaidoh just wasn't ready—but maybe tomorrow, he mused, giving Inui a sideways grin, maybe tomorrow he'd let Inui confess.

--------------------

Chuckling erupted from the bushes, the tiny green leaves shaking as Ryoma popped out. He had dressed himself and was holding Momo's shorts. Kawamura still watched, not having an opportunity to get away without being seen yet.

"Momo sempai, I think you scarred Kaidoh for life." Ryoma's chuckle developed into a laugh.

"Gimme those." Momo snatched his shorts and boxers out of Ryoma's hand and put them on with jerky, flustered movements. "I saved you the embarrassment, stop laughing."

Ryoma tilted his cap and smirked. "I wouldn't have cared if we got caught."

"You wouldn't have cared if Kaidoh saw you on your knees doing _that_ to me?" Momo apparently didn't believe him.

"Kaidoh could probably use the information, seeing as how Inui's making a play for him," Ryoma said, picking leaves from his clothes.

"Inui and Kaidoh? Naw…" Momo snorted.

"It's true. Don't you pay attention to anything?" Ryoma asked.

"I pay attention!" Momo sputtered.

"Oh really?" Ryoma put his hand on his hip. "Then did you know that Kawamura sempai is hiding behind that tree over there?" Ryoma pointed right at Kawamura's hiding spot.

Kawamura nearly died. Being discovered was one thing, but Echizen must have known he was there all along which means the tennis star had enjoyed putting on a show.

Momo's face turned red. "No he's not."

"Yes he is," Ryoma said. "You can come out Kawamura sempai, its okay."

Kawamura stepped out from behind the tree and Momo's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Sorry Echizen," Kawamura apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I was heading back to the cabi—"

The corner of Ryoma's lips curled up. "Momo sempai is my boyfriend," he announced.

"Oh? Glad to hear it," Kawamura replied, walking onto the lightly worn path.

A small squeak came from Momo. He was in shock.

"Fuji and Tezuka should be together by now. Eiji and Oishi…they need no explanation and Inui will have Kaidoh totally melted soon, so what about you Kawamura sempai, do you have anyone?" Echizen asked, ignoring Momo's catatonic state.

Kawamura glanced away and kicked at an overgrown root with his foot. "Well, there is this one girl…"

"Oh? Who?" Echizen asked.

Momo started to come around, his eyes focusing. He put a hand on Ryoma's shoulder to lean on him.

"She's a bit older than me…" Kawamura shied away from the answer, afraid of the reaction he would get, though nothing was really worse than being caught without any pants.

"It's Akutsu's mom, isn't it?" Ryoma said with confidence.

"No…it's, um, the photographer lady, Ms. Shiba." Kawamura winced when he said it.

"Does she take pervy photos of you?" Momo's sense had returned full force and he jumped on the chance to crack a joke.

"No, no, she doesn't know I like her or anything," Kawamura said, wishing he hadn't revealed his crush.

"Hmm, what about Tomoka? She's bright and cheery." Ryoma started thinking of who they could set him up with.

"Or Sakuno," Momo added thoughtfully.

"They're nice and all, but I kind of like older girls." Kawamura started inching down the path toward the cabin. If he had balls he would just make a mad dash for it.

"I know just the girl for you then." Ryoma grinned.

Kawamura gave a nervous smile. Oh boy, who did Echizen have in mind?

--------------------

A/N: Poor Kawamura, I have to throw him a bone.

I managed to get this chapter up before the move, I'll try for another one this weekend, otherwise, it may be after the 16th before I get to finish the story. Thanks for all the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**100 Percent** – Morning Giggles

Sorry for the long wait, I was moving and just now got settled. Here's the new chapter, I hope to update by the end of the weekend again. Oh, and someone had asked about what day it is in the story, up until now at the cabin was day 1. This chapter starts day 2 of the 3 day weekend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 14**

In the morning, Fuji woke before Tezuka and quietly headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. Echizen had never returned to the room and they had been able to pull their futons together and sleep next to each other all night. Tezuka, though, was turning out to be a bit of a prude. He'd practically clutched his shorts all night so they wouldn't come off, Fuji remembered with a smirk.

He'd get Tezuka to break eventually and he would have fun doing so.

Yawning, Fuji snuck out of their bedroom and padded to the bathroom. No one else was up. Afterwards he poured himself a glass of orange juice and headed back to his room, noticing the sofa was rather lumpy.

Leaning over the back he saw Momo sleeping with his mouth open. A small tuft of black hair protruded from under his arm, catching Fuji's attention. He gently pulled the blanket back and found Ryoma snuggled in against Momo's chest, his little arms wound tight around the bigger body.

Fuji stared for a long moment before it clicked. "Hn," he said and replaced the blanket. Now he understood. Momoshiro and Echizen…how adorable and how sneaky of Momo to always be looking at hentai manga to throw everyone off.

Deciding against tormenting the sleeping cuties, Fuji stifled a giggle and turned his attention to the other couples. He checked on Inui and Kaidoh first, opening the door to their room with stealth like quietness.

The three boys were asleep on their futons, all neatly organized in a row. Kawamura was positioned between Inui and Kaidoh, a human wall to keep Inui's roaming hands at bay. Tezuka could have used a wall last night, Fuji grinned, because his hands were especially naughty and liked to explore soft crevices and rounded curves. Not that Tezuka had many curves, but he had a few.

Shutting the door with the same grace as opening it, Fuji moved to the first bedroom where the Golden Pair slept. Surprised to find the door unlocked, Fuji cracked it open and poked his head in.

Two pair of eyes suddenly opened and fixated on him. Caught, Fuji opened the door wide and leaned in the door frame with his orange juice, taking a long drink. "Good morning," he said.

The covers rustled as Eiji appeared to untangle himself from Oishi's legs. They were beyond adorable, all snuggled up with their futons pushed together. Fuji would have jumped in with them if he wasn't concerned about making too much noise and waking Tezuka. He wanted buchou asleep when he returned so he could molest him without resistance.

"Fuji, what time is it?" Oishi asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

Eiji rolled off the futon and bounded to his feet in a feline jump. Then he faltered and lost his balance, falling onto the futon in a loud thud.

So much for not making any noise.

"It's early still, before six." Fuji finished his orange juice and started spinning the empty glass in his hand slowly.

Eiji righted himself and turned his giant doe eyes to Fuji. "You and Tezuka, hoi!"

Oishi shook his head, Eiji never was one for tact.

Fuji grinned and sauntered into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the futon. He beeped Eiji's nose with his finger and chuckled. "So you and Oishi, ne?"

The vice-captain turned red and mumbled something before getting up and disappearing to the bathroom.

"Fuji, it's like a dream come true. Pinch me!" Eiji tittered, rocking back and forth in glee.

Fuji pinched him.

"Owww! What'd you do that for?" Eiji's glee dropped a step as he pouted and rubbed the spot on his arm where Fuji had pinched him.

"How far did you and Oishi go?" Fuji ignored Eiji's pout and dove in head first for the juicy information.

Eiji sputtered, his eyes opening wide. "Nya! What kind of question is that?" His voice softened and he leaned in close to Fuji to whisper, "I touched _it_ but I didn't see it. You and Tezuka?"

"Let's just say that Tezuka is very attached to his virginity and his pants." Fuji laughed, patting Eiji on the shoulder.

The smile on Eiji's face was so wide that Fuji was certain his facial muscles would hurt later.

"Did you know that Momo and ochibi are together?" Eiji popped up onto his knees just as Oishi came back into the room.

"Eiji! What did Inui say about blabbing? I swear you can't keep your mouth shut to save your life." Oishi looked flabbergasted and completely at a loss of how to curb Eiji's gossiping enthusiasm.

"It's okay, I just figured it out. They are asleep on the sofa together," Fuji said with another grin.

"Hoi! Let's go look." Eiji hopped to his feet but Oishi put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"If we're divulging secrets then I should mention that Inui has a crush and a plan for Kaidoh." Fuji winked at Oishi.

"Hoi, hoi! We know." Eiji sat back down, huddling with Fuji in a titter of excitement.

Oishi sat too, giving up on being the sane one, and joined the conversation.

"How did you know Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"I figured it out from Inui's tennis regular love data." Fuji loved playing his cryptic cards, revealing one piece of information at a time. How did you two know?"

"Inui accidentally let it slip last night," Oishi said.

"In _front_ of Kaidoh! Mamushi looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole so he scrambled out of there in a flash." Eiji added the details.

How surprising that Inui would make such a blunder. Ah, but he wouldn't, would he? Everyone thought Fuji was amazing with his ability to create magic behind smokescreens, but Inui definitely took the cake in this scenario. The data man had a different plan for every person and they all seemed to compliment each other. He even had a plan for himself.

"Kawamura said he has a crush on a girl. Did either of you know that?" Fuji asked, thinking of his soft spoken friend.

"A girl?" Eiji contemplated this as though it were an anomaly. "Maybe Inui can help."

"He likes the photography lady," Oishi said.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did he tell you that?"

"No, but he always goes to talk to her and looks more nervous than usual around her. If he likes someone, it's probably her." Oishi pointed out.

"Hmm, let's help him then," Fuji said with a grin.

"Hoi!" Eiji giggled, bouncing and leaning into Oishi.

Oishi sighed, apparently overwhelmed by the two energetic schemers.

---------------

By the time Fuji snuck back into his room, Tezuka had rolled over on his side and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He was undeniably cute.

Fuji kicked his slippers off and slid under the covers behind Tezuka. Buchou was in the perfect position to be fully molested.

Shimmying slowly to press his chest to Tezuka's back, Fuji's hand worked its way over Tezuka's hip in search of its desired acquisition.

Tezuka's breathing remained consistent, slow and steady, still asleep.

The shorts Tezuka had protected so vehemently the night before gave way to Fuji's fingers, allowing his hand inside. Wasting no time, Fuji pursued the gold, wrapping his hand around Tezuka's morning stiffness.

Fuji smiled, Tezuka's size didn't disappoint, not at all.

Before he could explore, the covers whirled around in a fury and Fuji found himself pinned under a very awake and very angry Tezuka.

"Fuji…" Tezuka glared, his eyes taking a moment to focus as his glasses lay discarded on the floor.

There was no reason to apologize because Fuji wasn't sorry. He'd intended to grope and would take responsibility for that—and another feel.

"Good morning Tezuka," Fuji purred, opening his eyes so Tezuka could soak up their beauty. Yuuta and Yumiko chided him regularly for not showing his pretty blues more often. They were pure sapphire cocaine, they said, addictive and mesmerizing.

And Fuji wanted Tezuka addicted as soon as possible.

"About that race to consummate the relationship," Tezuka whispered, lowering his lips to Fuji's.

"Hn?" Fuji made a soft sound as they kissed.

Tezuka's lips pulled back. "Let's win."

--------------------

A/N: I can imagine a sexy Tezuka in the morning. Since there aren't many girls in the anime/manga, most of you guessed correctly about the girl Ryoma wants to set up with Kawamura. Thanks for all the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**100 Percent** – Muffin

Here's a chapter that wrote itself. I must have been hungry or something! LOL Anywho, more antics and fun at the weekend cabin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 15**

Unfortunately, Fuji and Tezuka didn't even get a chance to win the race because Tezuka had come to his senses after fully waking up and fled to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hide from Fuji.

Oh well, Fuji thought, rolling up the futons for the day. Tezuka had a sexy side and discovering that tidbit made the event worth while.

Eiji appeared in the doorway with a mega-sized grin. He giggled then came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Fuji, guess what!" Eiji squealed, hopping across the room to hug his best friend.

"Eh? What?" Fuji smiled and hugged Eiji back. Just once he'd like to give the redhead's perky ass a squeeze, but Fuji resisted.

"Oishi just asked me to be his _boyfriend_!" Eiji pulled away from the hug, bouncing in place from jubilant happiness.

"Eiji, that's wonderful," Fuji said. "Tell me how it happened, I want all the details."

"Okay, well we were getting dressed, after you left this morning, and I decided to be a tease," Eiji started. "So I took off all my clothes and started dancing."

Fuji tilted his head, trying to imagine what a naked dancing Eiji would look like. Needless to say, it was an unusual image. "Hn, so then what?"

"So then he said, "Eiji, will you put some clothes on please." And I stuck out my tongue and asked why. Then Oishi said, "because I don't want my boyfriend to catch a cold." And then I said, "who is this boyfriend of yours?" Then he blushed, oh my gosh it was so cute Fuji, and he said, "well I was hoping you were." And I said, "well no one has asked me yet." So he asked me!" Eiji looked as though he were about to combust from the sheer joy of retelling the story.

"So you are official now, I'm so jealous." Fuji grinned and opened his eyes. "If he ever breaks your heart, I'll break his legs."

"Fuji!" Eiji gasped.

Fuji's statement had been 100 percent serious and Eiji knew it.

"What if I break his heart?" Eiji asked curiously.

That was something Fuji had never considered, but he had an answer. "Then I'll be forced to break up with Tezuka and pursue Oishi myself."

That had Eiji gasping even more. "What!"

The horrified look on Eiji's face was insurance that he'd never break Oishi's heart now because he feared Fuji would swoop in and coddle the vice-captain's wounded heart. Though Fuji would never break up with Tezuka for Oishi, Eiji didn't know that and the thought of it should keep him in line. Honestly, Fuji would probably pursue Eiji in that case, but this wasn't the time to bring that up.

"Relax Eiji, you two will die together," Fuji said with a smile.

Eiji groaned and smacked his forehead. "That's an even _worse _thing to say! I don't want to die!" Eiji's dramatics kicked in.

Fuji laughed. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant you'd grow old together because you two are perfect for each other."

"Really?" Eiji's mellow drama turned into puppy love as he fished for another compliment.

"Yes, really. So how do you suppose I should get Tezuka to ask me to be his boyfriend?" Fuji said.

The door to the bedroom opened and Tezuka walked in, carrying his toothbrush and a towel. "I thought I was your boyfriend." He looked a little apprehensive.

Eiji's eyes popped open. "Tezuka!"

The captain had little time before a blur of red hair and gumby arms propelled at him. Eiji actually jumped on Tezuka.

Fuji laughed, mostly at the expression on Tezuka's face—he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Tezuka and Fuji!" Eiji squealed, his legs wrapped around Tezuka's waist, his arms around his neck.

Tezuka wobbled and put his hand against the wall to keep his balance. His composure, however, was much harder to maintain.

"Kikumaru, what are you doing?" Tezuka's voice cracked.

Eiji slid down, his feet touching the floor, though his arms remained wrapped around Tezuka's neck. Then he did something most humorous and outrageous. He kissed Tezuka on the cheek with a loud, wet smack of his lips.

Fuji's laugh deepened. Oh Eiji, he thought, you spaz.

"Buchou, you and Fuji are together now, I'm so excited. You _have_ to double date with me and Oishi. We're together now too! Did you know? I bet you and Oishi will talk about it later, ooh, did you know about Momo and ochibi?"

Just then Oishi walked by the open door and flinched. He poked his head in the door and yelled, "Eiji! STOP BLABBING!"

Eiji just laughed and tackled Oishi instead, leaving a shaken Tezuka behind his wake.

The Golden Pair rumbled out of the room, Oishi scolding Eiji and Eiji giggling up a storm.

Fuji approached Tezuka and very gently wiped the spot on his cheek where Eiji had kissed him with his hand. After that, he leaned up on his toes and kissed the same spot.

"I want to be the last person who kissed you," Fuji said, gazing into Tezuka's eyes. "So you thought you were already my boyfriend…I don't remember you asking."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes a bit and adjusted his glasses. "I don't remember you asking either, but that didn't stop me from properly assessing the situation."

Fuji made a soft sound in appreciation of Tezuka's blunt honesty. "But I bet it's nice to be asked…to have it confirmed." Fuji teased, playing the hem of Tezuka's t-shirt.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Tezuka nodded then moved past Fuji to put his toothbrush back in his overnight bag.

Of course, Tezuka had to bend over and Fuji seized the opportunity to fondle Tezuka's backside, giving it a good squeeze, just like he'd wanted to do to Eiji.

Tezuka jumped with a squeak. "Fuji!"

"Are you going to ask me?" Fuji said, pretending like he didn't just squeeze Tezuka's ass.

"Ask you what?" Tezuka stared at him blankly.

Hn, Tezuka could be so frustrating sometimes. Fuji licked his lips. "To be your boyfriend."

Tezuka scratched his arm, taking his time to answer. Finally he said, "I have to get that approved from my current boyfriend." He stepped up to Fuji and grabbed him firmly around the waist, pulling him to his body.

"Tezuka…" Fuji was surprised.

A passionate kiss met his lips and Fuji felt Tezuka's hands slide down to his butt, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Hey Fuji, there's this really annoying guy who wants me to be his boyfriend, but I already told him I have a boyfriend, so it's up to you. What do you want me to tell him?" Tezuka said with a straight face.

So the rigid and quiet Tezuka had a sense of humor after all, albeit a strange sense of humor, but he had one.

Fuji sighed dramatically and leaned back in Tezuka's arms. "Is this guy cute?"

"Very."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Then I guess you have to ask him…" Fuji smiled and leaned up to give Tezuka a kiss.

"Maybe later. I want to watch him squirm some before I give him what he wants." Tezuka said, receiving a smack on his shoulder.

"You're so naughty," Fuji said, giggling now.

"You have no idea," Tezuka responded, squeezing Fuji's ass fast and hard.

Fuji jumped, letting out a loud squeal.

-----------------

Momo woke up from all the squealing. His noisy teammates carried on loudly, didn't they know he was sleeping on the sofa? How rude. As feeling came back into his body, Momo realized Ryoma was sleeping on him.

Kaidoh blew past on his way to the bathroom with a hiss. Next, Inui walked by saying hello as he headed for the kitchen. Then Oishi waved from the door of his bedroom, obviously engaged in a conversation with Eiji.

Just a normal morning, Momo thought, letting his eyes close again. Oh shit! His eyes popped open and he sat up quickly. Ryoma thudded to the floor with a loud oomph.

"Momo sempai." Ryoma's sleepy voice whined.

Momo was too panicked to notice. All he could think about was how he'd tried so hard to keep his sexual preference a secret and now they had all seen Ryoma snuggled all over him. They knew, they had too!

Eiji came out of his room and rushed over to Ryoma to help him up. "Hoi, Momo chan, your little muffin needs some help. What did you do, push him off?"

Muffin? Momo flat lined. That was it, he'd been found out and all he could do now was hope aliens came and beamed him up.

"Oi, Momo sempai, muffin to Momo, do you hear me?" Ryoma teased, getting to his feet and waving a hand over Momo's face.

"Oh my gosh, I love it! Ochibi the muffin!" Eiji clapped with glee.

"I think he passed out," Ryoma said with a shrug. He yawned and looked around. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Hoi! Muffins!" Eiji beamed, tackling Ryoma back to the ground, nibbling at him as though he were going to eat him.

"Eiji…" Oishi hung his head. Did his boyfriend _ever_ turn off?

"I heard we were having muffins," Fuji came out of his bedroom with a grin.

"I believe we are having Echizen because Kikumaru has affectionately nicknamed him muffin," Inui said, leaning out from the kitchen.

"I want a muffin," Kawamura poked his head out of the third bedroom.

"Me too," Kaidoh yelled from the bathroom.

"Then it's settled, we're having muffins!" Eiji proclaimed, letting go of Ryoma.

"Oi, Kikumaru sempai, you're heavy." Ryoma muttered.

Tezuka came out behind Fuji. "I'll make the muffins."

Everyone laughed, Tezuka had missed the joke.

"What?" He glanced around, scowling when no one answered him. "Fine, but I'm still making muffins."

The laughter doubled in volume.

"Tezuka, how do you like your muffins?" Inui asked between laughs.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and stopped in the middle of the living room. "Soft and moist, why?"

Though it didn't seem possible, the laughing increased, some regulars nearing the point of crying.

Tezuka ignored the laughing and went into the kitchen, pushing by Inui who had to hold onto the counter because he was laughing so hard.

Momoshiro came to, the laughing jolting him back. He sat up and blinked a few times. He had missed something, that was for sure. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing Momo, we were just talking about muffins," Oishi giggled.

"Momo likes _his_ muffin hot and buttered," Ryoma said with a smirk.

The dying laughter revitalized, a new wave filling the small cabin.

Momo got the joke and turned beet red. "Echizen!"

Tezuka still didn't get it and put his hand on his hip. "I don't see what's so funny, I like my muffins hot and buttered too."

That did it. The regulars were on the floor rolling they were laughing so hard.

"What?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji, the only one who had managed to keep standing upright, walked over to Tezuka. "I'll let you butter my muffin if you let me butter yours."

And then, Tezuka finally got the gist of the joke, though he wasn't laughing. He was too busy defending off a pair of smiling lips to laugh.

--------------------

A/N: So I didn't write a lemon, gomen! I may add one in later, but for now, I want to keep it fun and light. I'll probably have another chapter up by the end of the week. Thanks for all the reviews and Happy 4th of July!


	16. Chapter 16

**100 Percent** – Data

Inui collects more data (cause he never has enough)and Oishi and Eiji finally get some real privacy. Fluff ahead!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 16**

Boating, water skiing, and splashing good fun took up most of the second day. They had one more night then half a day at the lake before it was back to the city and back to their rigorous schedules.

Inui spent the late afternoon at the picnic table by the cabin, scribbling in his notebook, hoping to capture every detail he had absorbed throughout the day. This weekend was proving to be good data about each of his teammates, both personally and in tennis.

Though they would argue his stance, he believed that people's personal behaviors outside of tennis greatly influenced their playing styles and overall performance. So far he had gathered the most data about Kaidoh on their trip, but that was for _his_ personal reasons.

"Inui, you look like a goober." Eiji and Oishi ambled up from the lake looking weathered and exhausted. Well, at least Oishi looked exhausted. If Inui's calculations about Eiji were correct, the red head would catch his second wind in approximately eight minutes.

"Pardon? What is a goober?" Inui wasn't sure what Eiji was referring to since there were so many things about him that others considered gooberish. Inui jotted the word gooberish down in his notes, wanting to look it up next time he had a dictionary handy to see if it was a real word or if he had created a new word.

To date, Inui proudly claimed he had created 107 new words, 13 catchy phrases, and 19 juices.

Eiji's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "A goober is, well, it's you. You have a huge glob of sunscreen on your nose and your socks are pulled up to your knees. Plus you barely participated in the water sports and now you're sitting here like a crazed loony collecting data about god knows what…"

Oishi was too tired to tell Eiji to hush.

Inui smiled, mostly because Eiji spoke the truth. "My nose is sensitive to sunburn and I've seen over thirty poison oak plants nearby so I pulled my socks up to keep from contracting the itchies. By the way, there is a 64 percent chance you and Oishi were making out in a patch of poison oak after lunch."

Oishi groaned and reflexively scratched his arm.

"Nya! I can't have poison oak! That will limit the Golden Pair lovey-dovey cuddly time." Eiji's theatrics and choice of words produced another groan from Oishi, this time in embarrassment.

"Can we have one conversation with someone—_anyone_—where you don't reference our, er, relationship?" Oishi asked grumpily, scratching again.

Eiji's lower lip trembled and his eyes became teary. "Are you, Oishi Shuichiro, ashamed of me?"

Oishi groaned again and Inui ticked another mark in his notebook—three groans in two minutes, that was a new record for the vice-captain.

"I'm not ashamed of you, why would you think that? I'm just not totally comfortable declaring every detail of our private life just yet." Oishi said, placing his hand on Eiji's.

"Then prove it. Kiss me." Eiji demanded, apparently not listening to Oishi's concern because if he had, he wouldn't be suggesting public display of affection.

"Eiji…" Oishi paled and glanced at Inui.

"I don't mind, really. I've already seen you kissing three times today." Inui referred to his notes for accuracy.

"But…we haven't kissed in front of anyone today…" Oishi thought back.

"You were spying!" Eiji pointed his finger at Inui.

"I wasn't spying. I was counting poison oak plants." Inui said innocently, though really he had been spying. He needed to watch the Golden Pair in their natural habitat to gather ideas for how to approach his skittish bobcat, Kaidoh.

"Sounds like you were spy—" Eiji started but was cut off by a kiss.

Oishi had stepped forward and pulled Eiji to him in one swift movement, crushing their lips together.

Eiji probably assumed Oishi was proving that he wasn't ashamed, but Inui believed that Oishi was merely shutting Eiji up, thus killing two birds with one stone.

"Oishi…" Eiji panted, slightly out of breath when Oishi pulled away.

"Oishi," Inui started, "you have approximately one minute before Eiji's second wind kicks in. I suggest you go inside since no one is in the cabin and use your privacy wisely." Inui winked, though they couldn't see it from behind his glasses.

Eiji giggled and latched onto Oishi's arm. "Let's hurry!" He started pulling his other half away before Oishi could argue or process what Inui meant.

Of course, Inui had only suggested it so he could spy and gather more information. He had spent the hour the others were water skiing securing the best locations around the cabin to spy on each room without being noticed. Now all he needed were some specimens to watch.

The Golden Pair were good to start with because of their deep connection. After them, he wanted to study Momoshiro and Echizen, mostly because he was curious about the dynamic between them. Really, who was the "top" in that relationship? Inui wondered. He had estimated that Momoshiro was the sexual top, due to his taller stature and older age, but Echizen appeared to wear the pants in the relationship.

He needed proof to satisfy his curious mind, proof he would hopefully get before the weekend was out. Unfortunately, Momoshiro and Echizen were now sharing the sofa in the middle of the living room—not the ideal place to be physically intimate. Therefore, Inui had arranged a schedule for the couples, unbeknownst to them of course, where they could each have the cabin to themselves for an hour without interruption.

Oishi and Eiji had 58 minutes left.

---------

"Oishi, what's gotten into you?" Eiji asked as he was pushed down gently on the futon, his lips sealed with another kiss.

"Didn't you hear Inui? We have privacy!" Oishi smiled and started tugging at Eiji's t-shirt.

The shirt came off and fell to the floor. Eiji giggled, kissing Oishi with a surge of energy and passion. His second wind had indeed kicked in, just like Inui predicted.

Oishi's shirt was next to go, landing near Eiji's. They had managed to shut and lock the door to their bedroom and pull the flimsy nylon curtains together across the one window in the room.

Privacy was bliss.

The night before they had awkwardly groped and fondled each other in the dark and under the covers, but now they were kicking off their shorts in daylight, in full view of each other.

Eiji was naked first.

Oishi took a moment to savor the sight and noticed a small set of fading bruises near Eiji's hip. "What are those?" He'd seen them before in the locker room, but didn't realize there were so many.

Eiji looked down. "Nya? Those are from when I land wonky during tennis. They don't hurt."

Oishi leaned down, moving between Eiji's legs, and kissed him softly. "I knew you were tough, but I didn't know you were so banged up."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt," Eiji repeated.

Oishi nodded and finished removing his shorts, blushing and leaning away.

"Oh no you don't! You got to stare at me, now lemme see." Eiji jumped on Oishi, laughing and grabbing at his partner.

---------

Outside the window, Inui grinned and flipped the page in his notebook to continue taking notes. He had anticipated they would pull the curtains, so he had ingeniously tied two curtain rings together so when they pulled them shut, there would be a small pleat by the edge of the window where he could look in.

His plan had paid off, though Eiji's head was blocking his view of all their special parts. Regardless, he was more interested in the way they interacted than the size of their, er, well, their size. But from the looks of it, he could definitely tell Eiji was on the medium to long size from the angle of Oishi's eyesight.

Inui made a note to recheck his own size with a ruler when he got home to see if his special exercises had been effective. Not that he was small, in fact, Inui prided himself on having the longest amongst the Regulars. Unfortunately, his data wasn't complete yet and only consisted of spying in the locker room and showers, so he needed more data.

Eiji moved and Oishi's head dropped into his doubles partner's lap. _Oh god, fellatio!_ Inui couldn't believe his luck. Now _this_ was good data.

"Inui sempai?" Kaidoh's voice called out, coming from the front of the cabin.

Damn. If he didn't go greet him, Kaidoh would enter the cabin and disrupt the happy campers.

Slipping away from the window, Inui muttered under his breath about losing such a great study opportunity but reminded himself that talking with Kaidoh was surely worth the loss.

"Ah, yes Kaidoh?" Inui emerged from behind the cabin and approached his kohai.

"Oh, um…" Kaidoh hesitated, shifting around nervously. "I was just wondering where you were since you didn't come water skiing."

Inui grinned ever so slightly. "I wanted to catch up on my data. This morning's breakfast proved very insightful, especially with the whole "muffin" thing. Who knew Tezuka could turn so many different shades of red."

Kaidoh kind of smiled then went back to his serious face. "I thought buchou was going to pass out."

"So did I. Thankfully Fuji was there to give him mouth to mouth." Inui said, stepping closer to Kaidoh.

A soft laugh came out of Kaidoh's mouth. "I've never seen two guys kiss before and I never thought I would see buchou kiss anyone, much less Fuji."

So the little scene that morning had intrigued Kaidoh, had it? Inui moved even closer, careful not to step into Kaidoh's personal space for fear of scaring him off.

"Did you enjoy seeing them kiss?" Inui lowered his voice an octave just like he practiced every night before bed. It was his sexy voice and it was 97.45 percent similar to the voice of his favorite actor, who happened to be the sexiest man in all of Japan.

Kaidoh looked around, avoiding his gaze. "Fsshh…"

He was getting antsy, so it was time to turn up the heat or back down for a bit. Inui decided to turn up the heat, a decision he believed was influenced by the arousing sight of the Golden Pair he'd just witnessed.

He reached out to adjust Kaidoh's bandana. It had slipped a bit in the back, covering more of his forehead than usual. He could feel Kaidoh tense under his feather light touch, but he didn't move away.

"Kaidoh, I must confess…" he started, letting his hand linger and his fingers glide down to his temple then to the top of his cheekbone.

"Inui sempai…" Kaidoh's breath hitched and they locked eyes.

Oh yes, it was fun teasing him, Inui thought, pulling his hand away from Kaidoh's face. "I confess, I enjoyed seeing them kiss." He said, turning away, hearing a hiss of relief. Or had it been a hiss of frustration?

Kaidoh was quiet for a minute and Inui refused to turn around to look at him. Kaidoh had to come forward at each step before the next could be taken. Inui would not rush him.

"I…I liked it. Seeing them…kiss," Kaidoh finally said.

Inui grinned, turning to face him again. Kaidoh was progressing marvelously. "Would you like to see something a little more...enjoyable?"

Three minutes later, Kaidoh ran wide-eyed and panic stricken down to the lake leaving Inui standing alone by the Golden Pair's window. Okay, so maybe Kaidoh wasn't ready for _that_.

--------------------

A/N: I wrote some fluff in this chapter, though again, I'm not going to do a real lemon or anything too graphic in this story. I've written lots of smut, but this story just won't let me get too hot and heavy. No worries, I've fallen in writing love with PoT so I'll be writing more fics later. So if this chapter was too graphic, gomen. If it wasn't graphic enough, gomen. LOL Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great! More soon…


	17. Chapter 17

**100 Percent** – More Data

Gomen, gomen, I've been out of town on vacation and the heat melted my brain so I didn't feel like writing. This chapter jumps around with some Tez/Fuji fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------

**Chapter 17**

The Golden Pair had finished before they hardly began and Inui noted their "quick" time in his notebook before entering the cabin to shoo them out. If they were done, might as well move on to the next couple slotted to be alone—Tezuka and Fuji.

Getting them into the cabin for alone time was easy since they practically mowed Inui down trying to get into shower after water skiing. They took turns showering, which Inui noted as inconsiderate to his "couples" data collecting.

Once they were both done, Inui positioned himself at their bedroom window and watched.

And he watched them strike up a horribly boring game of Go Fish which they played for 37 minutes before he gave up and stomped away, needing to recalculate their data because something had gone wrong. Those two should have been making out at the very least.

-------------

"Do you have any fives?" Tezuka asked, studying his cards.

"Go Fish," Fuji said, stifling a yawn.

Tezuka drew a card from the stack and sighed. Apparently he hadn't drawn a five.

"I think he's gone," Fuji said, glancing at the window that he had spent the last forty minutes avoiding because he knew Inui was at it.

Tezuka looked up and adjusted his glasses. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Fuji raised an eyebrow and set his cards down. "An invitation."

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Fuji on over…" Tezuka grinned and Fuji pounced.

Inui was missing the _real_ show.

-------------

"Can we stop talking about my love life?" Kawamura whined, covering his ears with his hands. He'd spent the last twenty minutes fending off inquiries, suggestions, and jokes about who he liked and who he was going to be set up with in the near future.

"Lack of love life," Eiji reminded, popping a baby carrot into his mouth. Inui had provided healthy snacks for Kaidoh's workout regime, but Eiji snatched the carrots, needing something to munch on after exhausting his energy with Oishi in the cabin.

"My cousin is perfect for you Kawamura sempai," Ryoma said, taking a carrot from the bag.

"She's so cute. How come he gets to date her?" Momo pouted and Ryoma patted him on the hand.

"Because you had your chance with a cute girl, Ann, and decided you'd rather have me." Ryoma's directness caused Momo's cheeks to darken.

"Fsshh, that's so gross," Kaidoh said with a roll of his eyes. He really didn't think it was gross, but he really wasn't ready to admit he maybe-sorta-kinda liked Inui.

"Um, how do you guys, er, do it?" Kawamura asked, totally embarrassed for having uttered the question.

Oishi inhaled a baby carrot into his throat and started wheezing and coughing to dislodge it.

"Can I answer this?" Eiji raised his hand with an eagerness that scared them all.

"No!" They all answered at the same time.

Kawamura looked at his teammates around the picnic table and sighed. "It's just, I don't get it. Two guys…wouldn't that equal…" he said, holding his hands up, pointing his two index fingers together in example of the image in his mind.

"Please!" Eiji begged.

"No!" The resounding answer came again.

"I'll explain," Momo said, clearing his throat while looking for the right words. "You see…with two guys…there's this…and then…it goes _there_…and…oh I can't explain." Momo threw his hands up in the air.

Ryoma leaned over and whispered in Kawamura's ear, the sempai's expression changing as the intimate details hit his brainwaves. And Ryoma kept whispering, making hand gestures every now and then but his explanation was so long that everyone wondered just what he'd decided to tell Kawamura.

"Got it?" Ryoma said.

Kawamura nodded then got up from the table and wandered away.

"What did you tell him?" Oishi pointed after Kawamura.

"Nothing much," Ryoma answered, stealing a carrot from Eiji.

"You must have said something." Oishi didn't let it drop.

Ryoma smirked. "I just used Fuji and Tezuka as a visual example, making sure to describe every body part and just what sensations were created when those body parts happened upon each other."

Eiji laughed. "Poor Taka. He really looks up to Fuji and now you've put the image of his friend in the position of uke."

"Who said I implied that Fuji was the uke?" Ryoma said, receiving a series of gasps from around the table.

"Tezuka buchou…" Kaidoh whimpered, imagining their captain as…the bottom. He shivered and groaned. Didn't anyone talk about tennis anymore?

"Tezuka would never be the bottom!" Oishi rose to his friend's defense, rising from his seat as well to make his point.

Eiji stood up and put his hands on his hips. "And why not? Fuji's more aggressive and probably more informed about sex than Tezuka is. I can see it."

Momo was with Kaidoh on this one—horrified by the image of a frisky Fuji ravishing a meek and trembling Tezuka.

"Eiji, Tezuka is the seme, a natural top. It's not in his personality to be the bottom." Oishi used a sweet voice to try and convince his boyfriend of the facts.

"Ha! Is that what you think of yourself?" Eiji huffed.

"Well…yeah…you didn't think I was going to be on bottom did you?" Oishi paled.

Inui approached the group after having wasted time watching the boring card game. He had his notebook in one hand and Kawamura in the other, leading the dazed third year back to the group.

"Good data," Inui let go of Kawamura to start scribbling in his notebook. He'd never imagined Eiji would want to be the seme.

Eiji hopped up on the bench and waved his arms around. "I at least thought we'd take turns!"

"Take turns? I just never considered it," Oishi said honestly, not sure what to do now that Eiji was having a public conversation about their future sex life.

Eiji let out a throaty growl and lunged at Oishi, knocking him down to the ground.

"Oi! Cut it out." Momo jumped up to separate them with Kaidoh joining to help. They both, however, pulled back suddenly when they realized Eiji wasn't attacking Oishi.

The Golden Pair was rolling around in the dirt in a frenzied lip lock.

"My eyes!" Kaidoh covered his eyes and ran off toward the lake. After seeing those two doing _that other thing_ just a bit ago, he couldn't take it.

Inui snapped his notebook shut and jogged after Kaidoh.

Ryoma and Kawamura sat at the picnic table together so Ryoma patted him on the back. "Feeling better sempai?"

Kawamura's head dropped, his forehead whacking the tabletop. "Fuji…" was all Ryoma could hear him whimper.

-------------

Fuji sat up and twisted his shirt back into place. Tezuka's hesitance was starting to cause him physical discomfort.

"Sorry," Tezuka apologized for the third time since he'd pushed Fuji off.

"I'd say it's alright, but, well…" Fuji glanced at the tent in his shorts and sighed.

Tezuka looked down at his half undone zipper and pulled it together. "You know, I think I'm nervous about _you_ touching _me_, but I'm not so nervous about _me_ touching _you_…if you want…"

Fuji perked up at this and shifted to sit on his knees. "I wouldn't want to force you or anything but I won't lie, I'd be more than happy to let you try."

Tezuka thought quietly for a bit then leaned over Fuji's lap. "Lay down."

Fuji was on his back before Tezuka could blink. If Tezuka was going to go through with it, it would make up for his constant prudishness.

"Is this okay?" Tezuka asked about his hand resting on Fuji's thigh.

"No, it's too low," Fuji said.

"I meant, is it okay to touch you like this…" Tezuka sighed.

Smiling, Fuji raised his head to look down at him. "Yes, you have my permission to touch me anywhere you like. _Anywhere_." He purred and rested his head back down to the futon they'd laid out.

Tezuka's hands explored around the hem of his shorts in awkward and jerky motions before slipping up the right pant leg in search of his…oh yes, that's the spot, Fuji thought, licking his lips.

Inui was really missing out now!

Fuji tilted his head back and closed his eyes—Tezuka was getting more aggressive and confident.

"Tezuka…" Fuji panted when his shorts slid down his legs and off his ankles. He hadn't bothered wearing underwear.

The next ten minutes were the highlight of Fuji's life thus far. He wriggled, writhed, and bucked under Tezuka's warm hand and more excitingly, his warm mouth. He'd really only expected a quick hand job, but Tezuka had something to prove and Fuji was happy to pass him with an A+ for effort _and_ skill.

Wiping his hands on his bath towel after it was done, Tezuka smiled at Fuji. "Did you enjoy that?"

Fuji nodded, unable to speak and closed his eyes. "Mmm-hmm…"

Outside, Inui returned at the very moment Fuji was zipping his shorts back together. "Blasted! Well, there's still one couple to go and they are the most advanced," Inui talked to himself, making a note that Fuji and Tezuka had done something below that waist that he had regrettably missed.

It was time to shuffle Fuji and Tezuka out and get Momoshiro and Echizen to take their place.

They would be _good_ data, Inui laughed to himself with an evil gleam in his eye.

--------------------

A/N: There's some implied Tez/Fuji fluff for ya… Um, I said this would be a short story and yet…I make no attempt to end it even though I've already written the last chapter. Ah well, the weekend will eventually end and so will the story.


End file.
